


Criminal Minds

by Angelkiss15



Series: Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 35,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really want to know what you guys think thanks! I do not own Criminal minds by the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into FBI headquarters's in Quantico, Virginia. It was quiet which was nice, I had already gotten a job replacing SSA Emily Prentiss all I had to do was show up today and talk to the Unit Chief one Aaron Hotchner. After asking someone at the front desk I was told where I could find his office and made my way up the elevator following the directions giving by the front desk lady. 

I step out of the elevator to see that no one is here yet, I had already read about the team and seen photos so I knew I could spot one of them if I saw one but I didn't. Walking up the stairs I pass one door that reads Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, and smile seeing that the lights were off.

I come to a stop however if front of a door that reads Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. I take a breath seeing the light is on and knock on the door. I hear a distracted sounding come in and slowly open the door.

"Agent Hotchner?" I ask quietly coming in and shutting the door behind me but not moving from the door.

"Yes?" He asks looking up, upon seeing me he stands up and walks around the desk stretching out his hand. "You must be Abby Angana." 

"Sorry Sir I don't shake hands, it's uh--" I'm cut off when he raises a hand.

"Don't worry you aren't the only one on this team who is a germaphobe." After my quizzical look he supplies. "SSA Spencer Reid." 

I blink out of surprise and then nod my head. "Shall we talk we have half an hour before you're introduced to the team."

I nod again and for the next half hour we did talk, SSA Jenifer Jareau came in and told Hotch as I was told to call him that they had a case and everyone was waiting in the conference room.

"Well looks like you get to meet the team early." Hotch told me standing up and holding the door open for me.

Walking down the hall I got a little nerves as to how the team would react to me being on the team, that was until Hotch opened the door and every head turned to me.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce-" Hotch started but was cut off when Spencer stood up.

"Abby?" He asked and after my nod ran around the table and wrapped me in a hug, I smile widely looking at the team's facial expressions and hug him back as tight as I can.

"Hey Spence been a long time." I told him and he backed off a little to look at me.

"10 years is much too long Abby I'm so sorry for everything." 

"Not now Spence ok?" I asked and after a quick nod he went back to his seat and pointed at the empty one next to him. After looking up at Hotch and getting a quick nod I walk over and sit down next to him, he wraps one arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

"Anyway, this is Abby Angana."

"Angana, that's a strange last name it have a meaning?" Derek Morgan asked and I looked at him.

"Actually both her names have meanings. Abby means 'My father's delight.'" I feel his arm tighten on my shoulder a little and so I decide to finish for him.

"Angana means Beauty Woman in Africa." 

"Appropriate." David Rossi tells me and Spencer growls lowly, but everyone heard him.

"Thank you." I told him while nudging Spence in the ribs.

"Well now that we're all here..." Hotch started and JJ began.

"We got a call from Las Vegas Police Department an hour ago. Apparently there have been 7 kills in the last 7 weeks all with the same MO."

"7 in 7 weeks? Why didn't they call earlier?" Morgan asked and everyone looked to Hotch for an answer.

"Apparently since it's Vegas they just assumed that well that it was just Vegas." JJ answered.

She pulls up pictures of all seven of the girls. "Oh good children." Hotch says quietly.

"There is no sign of sexual assault, they are all found bound and gagged in a public dumpster."

I look down at the file and notice something, I nudge Spencer and point to what I noticed. "Something you'd like to share Abby?" Hotch asks.

"They all have the same eye color, green." I point out and everyone's face goes down to look at their papers.

"Hey pretty boy how many people in Vegas have green eyes." Morgan asks.

"10,997." I answer immediately out of habit while still looking at my paper, the room got real quiet so I looked back up only to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked and Reid went back to looking at the photos while the rest stare at me.

"How did you know that?" Rossi asks and I blink.

"Umm it's called and eidetic memory." I tell them blushing a little.

"So we have two geniuses? Hotch you trying to put the rest of us out of a job?" Morgan asks looking at him and I turn my eyes back down to the photos.

"Morgan..." I hear Spencer's voice that holds a little bit of a warning in them.

"Sorry Abby, didn't mean nothin by it." I nod and Hotch speaks up.

"Wheels up in 30." We all get up and head out.


	2. Chapter 2

I already had a go bag packed so I headed to the jet right after we left. Getting on board I see Spencer is already there.

"Hey Spence." I sit down next to him and he sets his book down.

"So changed your last name huh?" 

"I needed to, I hated my last name, I have nothing against it I just--"

"No I get it, I would change mine to but..."

"Yeah I know."

"Abby, I'm so very sorry."

"Spence come on we both know it wasn't your fault." I place my hand over his.

"I knew the difference between right and wrong and you were 7 I should have said something, done something."

"Spence, I saw her that day you found me. She looked grateful, and she didn't want you hurt."

"I don't care, I saw how you acted around the team, you don't trust them."

"No I don't." 

"It's ok but you have to tell them at some point."

"No I can't." 

"Not now but soon, something could come up and they are gonna need you to trust them."

"I'll try that's the best I got." 

"Thank you." He leans closer and hugs me, as Aaron walks into the jet followed by Rossi.

They look at Spencer shocked a little and take the two seats across from us.

"Did we interrupt something?" David asks looking at me.

"No, just catching up." I tell him taking out my phone.

'How much do you think they heard?' I send to Spencer, I feel his phone buzz but he doesn't go to reach it yet.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Hotch asks.

"Ever since I can remember." I answer with a smile.

"So it's your first case, are you ready?" Hotch asked me and I looked him in the eyes before answering.

"Of course I am." I stated calmly and saw Morgan and JJ walk through the door.

"Time to go." Hotch said and JJ went to go inform the pilot.

"So," Morgan started after we had been in the air some time. "What's your IQ?" 

"She's smarter than me." Reid said from next to me as his eyes continued to read his book.

"No way, seriously?" Morgan asked staring at me.

"I have an IQ of 196." I said quietly and looked around to see the shocked faces of the team.

"Wow." Was all Aaron said before getting down to business. "Alright, Rossi you and Reid head to the first crime scene, Morgan you and JJ head to the second. Then all of you head to different crime scenes, Abby you and I will head to the station and get set up." 

"Yes Sir." I said as he went back to looking at a case file, I saw a ghost of a smile trace over his lips.

"You gonna be ok Spence?" I turn an ask him both of us having already read over the 7 different files.

"Yes." He answered simply but gave me a look that asked me the same thing. I nodded silently before speaking again.

"Wanna play chess?" I smile and he smiles back.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea Reid's an expert." Rossi told me and I laughed at the comment.

"You've never seen us play against each other." I told him as we got the game set up everyone moved closer so they could watch, Hotch ended up sitting next to me. Morgan sat next to Reid and JJ and Rossi sat on the couch across the isle.

Three games later the pilot came on and told us we were about to land.

"I can't believe you won all 3 games." Hotch told me standing up and grabbing his stuff as we landed.

"I've been playing with Spence for a long time I can almost predict his moves."

"Is there something going on between you two he can't seem to take his eyes off you?"

"I think he's just afraid I'll leave him again, or that I'm not actually here." I look up and give him a sad smile.

"What happened?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No Hotch I'm sorry but I can't not right now."

"I'll wait." He told me before getting into the driver side of a black SUV.

"Detective Monroe I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner this is SSA Abby Angana." Hotch tells him shaking his hand, the detective shakes it and turns to shake mine but I smile kindly and wave at him.

"Right," He says pulling his hand back. "Well right this way we have a room set up for you guys." 

"Thank you." I told him following.

I walk in and start sticking things to one of the many white boards in the room and writing things on the other 7 boards in the room one for each of the victims.

"Alright so what do we got other than their eye color is the same?" Hotch asks coming into the room.

"I was looking between similarities between the girls and realized they all came from broken homes, now granted it is Vegas there are 237,000 single parents just in 2013 the number has to have doubled by now but other than that..."

"It's better than nothing."

"Oh I have more I asked who they were staying with when they were kidnapped and got the same answer: Their father."

"Really?" After my nod he opens his phone and pushes a button. "Morgan I need you and JJ to go talk to the father's of the victim's we'll send names your way call Reid and Rossi have them do the same thing."

After closing his phone he looks at me. "Good work keep it up." 

"Thanks." I say quietly not turning away from the white boards. "Hey Hotch?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go visit a scene I think I could get some more info if I saw it?"

"Yeah let's go." We head back to the car and it takes about 45 minutes to get to the last crime scene.

"I figured this one wouldn't be disturbed as badly." 

"Thanks." I told him and pulled on some gloves.

Taking a close look around the trash can I see a thin red scarf and pull out the photos of the last girl and the girl just before her. 

"Hotch I got something." He gets down next to me pulling on some gloves of his own.

"Look the girl just before Ana here has this," I point to where her hands are tied with a thin red scarf. "In fact every girl has one except Ana didn't, it's right there." I point to where it is on the ground and he picks it up placing it in a bag.

My cell goes off and looking down I see it's Spencer I answer it without hesitation.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"The last crime scene I thought it would be nice to see what I could find why what's up?" I asked a little worried so I stand up.

"Enginalo izibuko aphinde." (I have on the sunglasses again)

It was a language that Spencer had taught me when we didn't want people to know about our personal conversations.

"Bekhanda futhi?" (Migraines again?) I ask him and I see Hotch look up at me, questions written all over his face.

"Yebo kunjalo ungase sibuye esiteshini ningisize?" (Yes is there any way you could come to the station and help me?)

"Yiqiniso ngisendleleni." (Of course on my way.)

"Ngiyabonga dadewethu." (Thank you sister.) The line clicks and I turn to Hotch who has stood up and is eyeing me suspiciously.

"That was Spence he needs me back at the station." Was all the explanation I give him before going and getting in the SUV.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the station I get out of the car before Aaron has a chance to say anything, walking into the building I see Spencer sitting in a shadowed area of the police station with his sunglasses on. JJ is standing next to him a hand on his shoulder not saying anything, Morgan looks up from a seat a few feet away as I approach.

"Morgan can you go get me my go bag from the back of Hotch's car?" He hesitates briefly before going to do as I ask, as he does I walk over to the coffee machine and make Spencer some coffee super sweet just the way he likes it, I grab an unopened bottle of water on my way back as Morgan comes back in. I open the bag slowly making sure the zipper is quiet and dig for the pills I know I put in, after finding them I unscrew the cap off of the water and hand both to Spencer.

He looks up at me then at the pills in his hand, I see fear in his eyes and I gently cup his cheek bringing his eyes back to mine before I speak.

"Ngiyathembisa akukho umlutha kuzo." (I promise there is nothing addictive in them.) He smiles and nods before throwing them back and downing them with water.

"Thanks." He tells me after a while.

"Of course."

"Ok is it just me or is anyone else wondering who the hell this woman is who seems to know pretty boy better than we do?" Morgan said getting up and taking a step toward me, and despite having a headache Spencer is up and in front of me faster than anyone can blink.

"We have a case." He gently reminds the rest of the team standing there as I stand behind him like a frightened rabbit.

Morgan grunts and everyone follows him to the conference room where all of the officers are waiting to be given a profile.

"Thank you all for coming, based on what we have seen we are looking for a white male possibly a single father mid to late 30's." Hotch starts and Rossi takes over.

"He takes his victims the same day he kills his latest one. It's not because he gets tired of them he believes he is helping them by taking them away from their parents."

"That being said we have about two days before he kills again. He's someone who is easily seen and knows where everyone lives and is able to watch them without drawing attention to himself, that being said you may want to check postmen or plumbers."

"The man is controlling, he likes showing his dominance over them, whether he has done that to his own child or has had that happen to him in his own childhood is uncertain, what we do know is he is a confused man who based on past experiences believes he is helping these children and no one has shown him differently." I finish and Aaron says thank you and everyone goes back to their designated work places.

Once we are in our room and the door shuts Morgan starts to talk. "Alright you gonna talk."

"We have a girl to find Agent Morgan now really isn't the time." I tell him calmly not looking up but I do feel Spencer's hand on mine and he gives it a gentle squeeze before keeping it there. I let out a sigh and a small smile before returning to the work at hand, knowing that we were close gave me hope. I just hope we're close enough.

"Morgan as much as everyone in here wants to hear that story she is right we do still have a case." Hotch says sitting down across from me.

After hours of working and coming up with nothing Hotch calls it a day and we go to our hotel, upon arriving we find out they only have three rooms left Hotch takes them and informs us that we have to double up.

"Hotch," Spencer starts taking my hand. "I'll double with Abby."

"No that's not a good idea she can double with JJ." He turns to walk away but Spencer catches his arm.

"Hotch she doesn't trust you guys like she trusts me...please." After a moment Hotch looks at me sighs and tosses Reid the key to the room telling JJ to double with Morgan leaving Rossi with Hotch.

"You have to tell them after this case."

"I can't Spence they'll think I'm not good enough to be on this team and I just got here."

I walk to our room and wait for him to get there before getting ready for bed and falling asleep.

The next morning was just as hectic everyone put everything they had into this case, we even had Garcia looking into every postman and trash men. Everyone's brain was running on coffee and the fact that maybe just maybe we can nab this man soon.

Morgan's phone goes off and he puts it on speakerphone. "Go ahead baby girl your on speaker."

"Ok so going off the profile and the fact that you wanted me to search through ALL of the trash men and mailmen, bad news I'm not done do you know how many mailmen and trash men there are?"

"Garcia..." Hotch said.

"Right sorry anyway I have a ton of bad news, bad news one there are a lot of them so I'm not done, which leads me to bad news two out of the ones I have done I already have about 25 that fit the profile anyway we can narrow it down?" 

"Yes actually I've been going over the past 6 crime scenes and I found something in each of them. He leaves little mementos at each scene."

"How can you tell they are tossed into a dumpster." Rossi said.

"Come on Dave their not dolls." Garcia said and something went off in my head.

"But they are." I told them. "Garcia you brilliant, I mean to the Unsub these girls are just dolls I mean look at how their hands are tied. They're in the bow and look at how they're dressed."

"Like dolls." Reid said quietly and I nodded.

"Reid you talked about mementos?" Hotch stated and Reid nodded.

"Yes, you wouldn't notice them at first because it was sort of hidden by the garbage on the ground. There's a small golden ring at each of the scenes even at Ana's." Spencer stated.

"Then why would he leave the scarf?" Rossi asked and I filled in.

"He got interrupted." I say quietly looking at the photos.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I mean think about it why else wouldn't he have tied her hands it doesn't fit his MO." I look up and see Hotch giving me a small smile.

"How did we miss that?" Morgan asked turning to Hotch.

"Because you don't see what she does, it's been this way since she was 7." Spencer said looking at me with a soft smile and taking my hand.

"Ok guys the profile?" Garcia says.

"Right we're looking for someone skiddish probably someone who is paranoid about everything, possibly someone who has a hard time doing his job." Reid explained.

"I have 5." Garcia said.

"Send their names we'll each take one, Morgan stick with Abby." Hotch explained and this time no one argued.

"Are you going to be ok?" Reid asked as we headed to the cars.

"Yeah, I need to get to trust the team."

He hugs me tight and whispers. "Be careful, please."

"I'll be fine Spence." He nods and we get into separate cars.

"If this is the Unsub can I trust that you have my back?" Morgan asks not taking his eyes off the road.

"If you can tell me that I can trust you."

"You can we're all a family, we have each other's backs."

"Even mine." I turn and look at him.

"You were added to this family so yes, even you." 

"Then yes I have your back, because we're family."

"Does that mean I get to know what's going on with you and Reid?" A smirk forms on his lips and I chuckle slightly.

"After this case Morgan."

"Alright." And that was the end of that subject after that we talked about everything under the sun from favorite foods to previous cases, 10 minutes into conversation my radio goes off.

"Guys I got him, I've found our Unsub is anyone in the area?" It was Hotch's voice and it sounded strained.

"We're close and almost there." I spoke into my radio and Morgan started flashing the red and blue lights as we sped up to get to him.

"On my way." I hear Reid say next followed by Rossi and JJ.

We pull up outside of the house before the rest of the team. "Hotch where are you?" I ask into the walkie-talkie only to have static answer me. "Hotch?" Again only static and then three black SUV's showed up and we moved in.

"Morgan stay with her please." Reid tells him as he and Rossi head around the back of the house, while the rest of us take the front.

Morgan kicks open the door and we rush in guns drawn and ready. "The probability of this house having a basement is pretty high. Should I go check?" 

"Yes we'll check up here be careful." I hear but I'm already moving looking for the door that leads down, I find it and turn off my flashlight as a bright light comes through when I open the door. It doesn't take very long for my eyes to adjust and when they do I head down the steps cautiously.

"Look Russell you don't have to do this, she doesn't have bad parents they just don't understand her." I hear Hotch's voice as I make my around a corner I see that the Unsub's back is facing me and Hotch's eyes catch mine briefly before he begins to speak again.

"You can still get out of this alive all you have to do-" He gets interrupted by my walkie-talkie going off.

"All clear Abby where are you?" Spencer asks and the Unsub turns and lunges at me, as soon as his hand closes around mine which is on the butt of the gun, and his other hand--which I see is holding a knife--raises, I fire and we both go tumbling to the ground.

"Abby!" I hear Hotch yell and then there are footsteps on the stairs as he rolls Russell's body off mine. I blink up at him and Spencer comes around the corner sees the blood on my shirt and thinks the worst.

"Abby!" He too yells and rushes forward at me, I sit up and turn to where Russell's body is.

"I didn't mean to kill him." I whisper as Spencer wraps his arms around me, Hotch puts a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"If you hadn't he would have killed you, you did good."

"How's the girl?"

"Shaken but fine JJ has her." I nod and he stands up with a sad look on his face as I bury myself deeper into Spencer's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is pretty much just a filler. :)

We step out of the elevator back in Qantico and we're met with Penelope Garcia. 

"Why is there nothing on you?" She says as we approach.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, looking from her to Spencer.

"Until the age of 19 Abby Angana never existed. Why?" She asked and before I could speak Spencer interrupted.

"Drop it Garcia." He said softly and she turns to him.

"You have someone you know nothing about on the team, joining our family and you want me to drop it?"

"He knows more than you think." I say. "Look it's been a long day and tomorrow's Friday, how about you guys come over after work tomorrow for dinner and we'll talk then?" Spencer looks at me shock on his face.

"Alex we both know that if I'm going to be working here and be apart of this family then they need to know." Spencer takes a deep breath and nods.

"Umm, Abby did you forget Reid's name?" Morgan asks a big smile on his face.

"His middle name was easier to say when I was younger, Spencer Alexander Reid. So I just called him Alex. Anyway are we in agreement?" At everyone's nod I turn and walk back to the elevators to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Abby I hate to say this but Will's sick I don't think I can come tonight I have to take care of Henry and there would be no one to watch him." JJ told me today at work.

"Bring him with you Spence won't be in the room when I tell you guys anyway, and I can see if Hotch can bring Jack."

"Really are you sure?"

"Of course JJ, besides I would love to meet him." I smile when she hugs me and when she's done I make my way upstairs to Hotch's.

"Hotch?" I ask standing at the door, he looks up and looks at me and something in my stomach turns.

"Come in Abby." I walk in and sit on the couch.

"I was actually wondering if you could bring Jack tonight?" Shock flashes on his face and he just looks at me so I continue.

"Well Will is sick so I told JJ to bring Henry so I was thinking it might be nice for him to have someone there to play with." I say calmly even though with him still looking at me my stomach continues to turn.

"Of course, what time tonight?"

"6 work?" He nods and so I stand up giving him a warm smile, I walk to the door but then stop and turn to him again, unaware that the team is standing outside.

"Hotch?" I ask, and he looks back up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me? I know that if you do the team will follow, and I just wanted to make sure." I say quietly and his head tilts slightly to the right.

After a few moments he speaks. "Yes, I saw yesterday that you were willing to step in soon if I needed you to, if I didn't thank you for that yesterday thank you."

"Thank you Hotch." I say bowing my head a bit and leaving the room.

Spencer showed up first that night which I half expected. "So you're really going to tell them everything?" Was the first thing he said when we sat on the couch waiting for the others.

"Yeah Spence, I have to you know that. I want their trust."

"You have Aaron's." I smile and put my hand on his.

"But I want everyone's." He sighs and nods.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asks cautiously.

"No actually Jack and Henry are coming to I figured you might want to hang out with them." He nods again.

"So are you telling them before or after dinner?"

"Before, I would like for the night to end on a positive note, that won't happen if I tell them afterward." He nods and there's a knock on the door.

Opening it up I see Garcia, Rossi and Morgan standing outside.

"Hey guys come on in." I tell them ushering them inside and to the living room where Reid is still sitting.

"Hey pretty boy, you're here early." Morgan tells him smirking and I chuckle beside him.

Another knock interrupts whatever Reid was about to say and I see JJ and Hotch standing outside with Jack and Henry talking to each other.

"Hey come on in everyone else is already here." I smile as the two little boys upon seeing Spencer make a mad dash towards him.

"Thanks guys, I know he won't want to hear any of this. Hey Jack, Henry you wanna see something cool?"

Both boys nod and I lead them and Spencer upstairs and into a room simply labeled 'play'. Opening the door both boys go wide eyed as they see a child's heaven stuffed into a room. There is a section for girls with cooking and dolls but in the back of the room are trains and airplanes as well as tons of books.

"Can we go play please?" Jack asks looking up at me and I bow waving my hand into the room.

"All yours." They take off running and Spencer pulls me into a hug.

"If you need to stop the memories that are sure to come back you know how to reach me." I nod and as he heads inside I head downstairs.

"I'd like to get it out of the way before dinner that way we can hopefully end on a good note. Is that ok?" 

They all take seats around the living room and I stand in front of them. Taking a deep breath I begin the hardest part of the night.

"My name is Abigail Claire Reid," I take in the looks of shock coming from every adult in the room before continuing.

"My parents are Diane and William Reid even though I don't think of them as parents, I have one brother older with 3 PhD's his name is Dr. Spencer Reid. My name means my father's delight, I can tell you my father never delighted in me, he only ever delighted IN me." I put an emphasis on the second 'in' and watched as everyone's face light with understanding and then horror, Garcia gasped and moved closer to JJ.

"I found that out when I was 7 Spencer was 10 and was it for hide-n-seek and I was having a hard time finding a good hiding spot so dad led me to a closet...Spence opened the door and saw him pinning me against the wall, I was crying and I looked over at Spencer silently hoping he would say something, he was about to when Diane showed up, she took one look inside the closet at my face and what was happening pulled Spencer away from the door and shut it, dad reached over and locked it, and I cried harder." I pause and take a deep breath.

"So Spencer and I learned 6 different languages. Zulu, Spanish, German, Italian, Latin and Greek. We wanted to make sure that if we ever need help or just needed to talk personally about our personal lives we could without anyone overhearing and knowing what we said. We mainly speak Zulu it's ancient and hardly anyone even knows it exists and even fewer know how to correctly speak it. When I turned 13 Spencer was constantly telling me how beautiful I looked," I go over and pull out a picture from a book and pass it around.

"One day William overheard him and decided to teach Spencer how to be a man. So I was taken to the basement with Spence in tow and was told to get into position, after I had done so I was chained that way and my eyes never left Spencer's while William got me 'ready'. I felt like I was suffocating knowing that the one guy that I had trusted for 6 years was about to do what my father had done sickened me, but I refused to look away from him. I wanted him to know that if he was going to hurt me then he was going to have to face me..." Silent tears fall from my face and I feel arms wrap around me from behind, I look up and back to see Spencer. Then looked over at the team to see rage written on Hotch and Rossi's face, sadness on JJ and Garcia's and a look of absolute disbelief on Morgan's.

"I watched as my father showed me what I was supposed to do, and when it was apparently my turn I walk up to her, I knelt down right beside her never taking my eyes off of her and stroked her cheek wiping away the tears that dad had caused, after I had done that still not taking my eyes off of hers I slowly started to get her dressed again." Spencer told the group quietly and Hotch and Rossi's faces relaxed slightly but still looked angry.

"Dad got mad and beat him up for it, of course he didn't get very far until Diane came down and dragged him upstairs leaving me alone with Spence. He told me that he wanted me out of the house that I wasn't safe here, that William might try and force him to do something and he didn't want to hurt me."

"I gave her my wallet and told her to get as far away from there as she could as fast as she could. She kept telling me that she wanted me to come with but I couldn't leave mom there to take all of my dad's beatings so I stayed and that night she left." He hugged me tighter.

"I changed my last name when I got here at 19 and have been living quite comfortably since." I finished quietly, taking in the looks around me.

Hotch looked around at his team and everyone looked at him, then he stood up and walked over to me.

"Abby, I speak for everyone right now." He holds out his hand. "Welcome to the family." I looked at the hand for a second before looking at him and taking it.

"Thank you Sir it's nice to be in one." He gave me a wide smile which I returned while taking a deep breath.

The rest of the night went just as smoothly as I had wanted it to, I exchanged hugs with everyone and the rest of the night passed with lots of laughs and lots of hugs, and for once I felt like I belonged, and that they really actually loved and cared about me and it felt nice.


	6. Chapter 6

If you wait for the perfect moment when all is safe and assured, it may never arrive. Mountains will not be climbed, races won, or lasting happiness achieved.  
Maurice Chevalier

The happiness that I felt coming from my team at being accepted as we spent months and then a year together was overwhelming. They threw me a surprise party in honor of it being a year with the BAU. I was a great profiler and we worked amazingly well together all of us. My past was never something that they held over my head, in fact it was rarely brought up which was nice.

We were in the middle of my 27 birthday surprise that they had thrown for me when JJ got a phone call, I looked over at Hotch and Rossi the two who I had grown closer to over anyone else and Hotch shrugged. 

"Guys we have a case." JJ comes back saying looking at me sadly.

"It's ok JJ where to this time?" I asked her.

"Vegas again, we'll debrief on the plane they want us there quickly." She told us and everyone moved to the elevators while Garcia went back to her office.

\---On the plane---

"So Vegas Police think this is some sort of sick cult ritual thing because of how the girls are positioned." She hands us each a file and Reid and I open our together.

I immediately put the folder down on the table and Hotch looks at me with worry. "What is it Abby?" He asks walking over and sitting down across from me.

"Hotch don't put her on this case." Spencer told him and I glared at him before picking the case folder back up and opening it.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Cause, actually we don't even need to go to Vegas she could tell you who it is just from the photos." Spencer says pointing to me.

"How many?" I ask quietly and all eyes turn to me.

"What?" Rossi asks.

"How many girls has he killed?" I ask a bit louder.

"2." JJ tells me and I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Then why are we getting called?" Morgan asked turning to her.

"Because this was at the last crime scene." She lays a photo on the table and I see a bed and a woman in a familiar position, there is blood painted on the wall that reads: Get Abby Angana."

"Who is it Abby?" Hotch asks.

"William." I say quietly but everyone heard me.

"Si dovrebbe stare fuori di questo." (You should stay out of this one.) Reid tells me in Italian and Rossi's head snaps up.

"No posso fare questo Reid Prometto." (No I can do this Reid I promise.) I tell him back fluently.

"Ma se diventa troppo hai intenzione di essere in grado di dimettersi?" (But if it gets too much are you going to be able to step down?) Rossi asks and all heads turn to him.

"Se devo, ma io non dovrò." (If I have to but I won't have to.) I answer him just as fluently, then I turn to read and change from Italian to Latin.

"Reid tibi credere velit." (Reid you have to trust me please.) I tell him and then hear a soft chuckle.

"Scio Latin too." (I know Latin too.) Rossi tells me and I chuckle.

"Ergo quisquam alius?" (Does anyone else?) I ask looking around and JJ raises a hand.

"Scio ego nesciebam Italico Latine." (I didn't know the Italian but I know Latin.) She tells me.

"Polliceor hoc possum facere velit." (I can do this I promise please.) I say turning to look at Reid.

"Fine, but you do not under any circumstances go without a partner understand?" He asks and I nod.

"What was all that?" Morgan asks.

"Well first it was Italian then I saw that Rossi could speak Italian so I switched to Latin but turns out JJ and Rossi know Latin." I sigh but smile at the same time.

"Yeah I got that when you asked if anyone spoke Latin, while asking in Latin." Morgan said.

"Wait you know Latin?" Hotch asks surprised.

"Yeah had to for a while had a friend who only spoke Latin."

"Do you know Latin?" I asked turning to Hotch and when he shook his head JJ shot me a devious look.

"Back to the case." Hotch said and my phone goes off.

Looking down I don't recognize the number but the area code is for Virginia. "Hello?" I answer timidly.

"Abby!" Jack's small voice comes over the phone, even since I have gotten closer with Hotch it also means Jack and I have gotten closer.

"Hey! To what do I owe this pleasant little surprise?" I ask smiling.

"I wanted to say 'hi' your not busy are you?"

"Well we just got a case but I can spare a few minutes, whose phone are you using?"

"Aunt Jess'."

"Why?" I ask wondering why he's not in school.

"Cause I'm sick so I'm staying with Aunt Jess."

"Oh are you ok?" 

"Yes just a fever. Have you told daddy yet?"

"Told what?"

"That you like him." At this my face got really pale and my eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, having all eyes turn and face me.

"I see you guys look at each other when the other isn't watching. Daddy likes you and you like daddy, so are you going to tell him?"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about." I told him getting up and moving to the back of the plane facing the team but a ways off so they didn't overhear me.

"Yes you do, I bet if you were to look up right now you would find daddy move his head away as if he wasn't just staring at you." Jack tells me and I look up to see Hotch glance around at the entire team before settling on his file.

"Look Jack, buddy I don't know who gave you that idea but your dad and I are coworkers." Before Jack has a chance to say anything the pilot comes on and tells us we're landing. "Look Jack we got to go, we have a case now."

"Ok go catch the bad guys, love you Abby." I hear his sleepy little voice say and I smile fondly.

"Love you too buddy, tell aunt Jess I said 'hi' now you get some sleep." I hear a mumbled ok before I disconnect the call and return to my seat.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked when I sat down and buckled in my seat belt.

"Jack." I said looking up at Hotch, whose face showed surprise and curiosity.

"What did Jack want?" He asked me.

"Calling to say 'hi' he's at Jess' sick so he called to talk." I told them leaving out the rest but Rossi caught on.

"Questo non è tutto vero?" (That isn't all is it?) He asked and Reid looked at me curious as well.

"No." I told him in English, knowing that even if he did catch both of the meanings in the word he wouldn't drop the subject. Thankfully all he did was nod and when the plane descended got off without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

We didn't need to spread out so we all headed straight to the police station, Hotch, Reid and I in one vehicle. JJ, Rossi and Morgan in the one behind us.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Angana, good to see you both again." He said shaking Hotch's hand and turning to the rest of the team.

"Detective this is Dr. Spencer Reid, Special Agents Morgan, JJ and Rossi." Hotch said waving a hand to each.

"Thanks right this way." He led us to the same room before.

"Now we may only have two killings but the killer asked for you personally Agent Angana, that's why we called. We have no idea who may have done this but I'd like for it to stop before it gets out of hand." He said as the team excluding me sat around the table.

"It will, as soon as we make contact with him it should be enough to stop him, especially since he just wants to talk to me." I told him and he nods before walking out.

"Abby we don't even know who it is, how do we make contact?" Morgan asks and every head turns to me.

"But we do know I told you on the plane."

"Yes but we have to think of every suspect." Morgan stated and I shook my head.

"Morgan, I was put in that same position more times than I can count. I don't think it's him, I know it is you've got to believe me." I looked at Spencer who nodded.

"Guys, I have seen her in this, look at them they look exactly like her." He says pointing towards the board with the girls' face on them and I finally get a good look at them. 

Spencer was right they look exactly like me, long slightly wavy brown hair and bright green eyes courtesy of my mother.

"He's right." Hotch said looking at me.

Morgan sighs, "Yeah I know I just...she's family Hotch if he wants her he has to go through us."

Hotch and Rossi nod in agreement, and everyone stands up getting ready to leave, seeing as how it was starting to get dark when we got here and now it's pitch black. Looking at the clock however I find it's only 8:30 at night.

\---At the hotel---

We were each able to get our own room which was fantastic, I was glad to have a bit of privacy from all the constant worrying of my teammates. I decided to go down and see how good the coffee is.

\---Hotch's POV---

I got into my room and after setting my stuff down I sat on the bed and pulled out my cell dialing Jessica's number I waited for her to pick up.

"Hey you." She greets me happily.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask her and I hear talking in the background, knowing that Jess rarely if ever invites someone over I decide to ask. "Who's with you?"

"Beth, she came back from Hong Kong yesterday and popped by here to talk to you but I told her you were on a case. How's that going by the way?"

"Good. Hey can I talk to Jack?" I ask not really wanting to speak to Beth just yet.

"Yeah, hold on I'll get him." I hear some moving around.

"Daddy?" I hear my little boy get on the phone and smile widely.

"Hey buddy what are you still doing up, it's late?" 

"I wanted to say goodnight so Aunt Jess let me stay a bit. Can I say goodnight to Abby too?"

"Sure buddy can you say goodnight to Abby after I talk to Ms. Beth?" I hear a sigh and then.

"Sure."

"Hey Aaron." Beth's voice comes through the phone. "I come back to tell you good news and you're not even here?" I hear the smile in her voice but I can't seem to smile back, something about Beth just doesn't appeal anymore.

"News what news?" I ask being polite.

"I'm here to stay Aaron, Hong Kong said I could run things from here, said that I would have to go back every other month for a couple weeks to put on a good face but I can run the museum from here!"

"Congratulations Beth I'm very happy for you!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"You don't sound very happy."

"I'm tired, it's been a long day." I lie.

"Oh well I'll give you back to Jack then so you can sleep."

"Thanks Beth." I say with a smile.

"Daddy can I talk to Abby now?" He asks as he gets on and I laugh.

"Nice to know I'm loved Jack."

"I love you daddy!" 

I laugh again. "I know buddy I'm just messing with you, hold on I'll go get Abby."

Walking two doors down to Abby's room I knock but no answer comes, I take out the master key and open the door to see the room is pitch black.

"Abby?" I ask turning on the light in her room, I see the bed is empty and her cell is on her nightstand, I shrug and turn off the light before walking next door to Reid's room.

Reid opens the door. "Hey Reid is Abby in there Jack wants to say goodnight?"

"No last I saw she went to her room, did you try JJ?" I shake my head and he disappears inside before coming back out with his room key.

"You try JJ I'll ask Morgan." He tells me before going to knock on Morgan's door.

I walk over and knock on JJ's door she opens and when asked tells me the same thing Reid did. I look back down the hall to see Reid and Morgan asking Rossi the same thing at the shake of his head my stomach clenches.

"Buddy I got to call you back I love you sleep well I promise to call soon." I rush out and I hear him say love you too just as fast before I hit the end call button and run for the lobby.

The team isn't far behind me at all as soon as we're down there we scatter.

"Wait Hotch have we tried her cell?" Reid asks and Morgan pulls his out.

"It's in her room on her nightstand." I tell him and Morgan shoves his back in his pocket.

"Excuse me." We hear a voice from behind us say and I spin around to face the hotel desk clerk.

"Is one of you Aaron Hotchner?" He asks and I step forward.

"Yes?" I ask and he reaches behind the desk and pulls out a box. "What's this?" I ask taking it carefully.

"Don't know the guy just told me to give it to an Aaron Hotchner."

"What did he look like?" Reid asks stepping forward.

"I don't know mid-late 40's maybe, brown hair like yours but his was turning grey, had brown eyes like you too. I don't know all I know is that for someone so old looking he seemed to pick up a pretty hot chick pretty quickly."

"William." I hear Spencer whisper and then turn to the clerk. 

"Wait he had a woman with him? What did she look like?" 

"Long brown hair but it was kinda wavy, pretty tall, extremely pretty, had all the right curves if you know what I mean, and beautiful green eyes to match."

I saw Morgan grab onto Spencer's arm and I was thankful that Rossi was holding his arm out in front of me as a way of stopping me.

"She's a federal agent, was she forcefully taken?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No he leaned down and whispered something, I couldn't see her face but after he finished speaking they both walked out the door."

Morgan's phone was already out and dialing, we went and sat in a circle on the couches, I put the box on the table in front of us and heard Garcia speak from Morgan's phone.

"Hey you just caught me leaving what's up?" She asked and I heard a car door shut.

"Don't Garcia we need you back in the office as fast as possible." I told her quickly.

I heard a car door open and shut quickly as she walked she spoke. "What do you need?"

"The camera footage in and around this hotel for about 5 blocks."

"When do you need it?" She asked as an elevator dinged.

"5 minutes ago." I heard the elevator ding again and I started opening the box.

"Wow, ok, what happened?" 

I pull out a black slim laptop from the box as Reid answers her. "Abby's missing from the description the clerk gave us it was William."

She gasps and there is clicking. "Also Garcia I am holding a laptop, hack into it."

"Yes, Sir." She says and there is more typing. "I'm in the laptop."

"Good now get the footage to Reid he's going to watch it since he's fastest."

More typing then his phone dings. I open the laptop to find a black screen with writing on it.

'Hello Agent Hotchner, so nice of you to join us. I do enjoy an audience get Spencer too, and remember Agent I'm watching.'

"How?" JJ asks and Garcia answers.

"The camera is on."

"You son of a--" He was cut off by Garcia.

"Guys...look."


	8. Chapter 8

"Spencer...?" I asks groggily. Waking up the first thing I noticed is that I'm chained in a familiar position: legs pulled to either side and out, my arms are tied together and tied above my head. I feel like I've been drugged, however thankfully I am still clothed, I shake my head to try and wake myself up some more.

"Hotch?" I asked a little louder.

"No, it's just me darling, however if you want to say hi I'm sure they would appreciate it." As he talks he gestures to something beside me, turning my head I see sitting beside me is a laptop, my breath catches as I see Hotch on the screen.

"Hotch?" His head snaps up and he says something that I don't hear and then watched as the rest of the team came into view.

"Spence?" I ask my eyes going wide. I see him start to cry and Morgan puts his had on his shoulder, and I watch as Spencer closes his eyes and leans toward Morgan's hand slightly. My shifts from Spencer to Hotch and I see a tumult of emotions pass over his face: sadness, pain and...regret? I wonder about the last emotion before a light goes off in my head.

I could try and help them find me, I know they can hear me. I look around and get the strange sense that I've been here before.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at William.

"Well now that would be telling your little friends wouldn't it?" 

"Why does it feel familiar?" I feel my cheek sting before I actually process the fact that he had slapped me.

He had slapped my left cheek causing me to turn toward the computer on my right, I see everyone flinch and everyone looks ticked.

"Shut up!" He yells and I turn back toward him.

"Why am I here what do you even want?" I ask back not even listening to his command, I receive another slap.

"I am your father you will do as I say." He yells and I look at the screen and stare at the team my eyes landing on Hotch, Rossi and JJ.

"No." I say softly.

"What?" He asks and looking at my family one last time I take a breath and turn my head toward him.

"You aren't my father, I know how father's act around their children, I have seen good fathers even great ones. Heck I have an amazing father, and before your ego inflates too much let me tell you it's not you. My father is a hero, he fights to get people like me out of situations like this, he taught me how to fight and I've only known him for a year. No you aren't my father, David Rossi is your just the man that helped bring me into the world."

I turn my head toward the screen and see a small smile on Dave's face before hearing William scream in rage. Turning back to him I'm just in time to have his fist connect with my stomach.

I gasp for air and pull on my hand restraints to try and bring them down to protect myself from several blows to my stomach.

I'm still suffocating for air when--after his 7th blow--he stops. I'm still struggling to breath when I see him look up a flight of stairs that I hadn't noticed where there before. It feels familiar again like I've seen it, but I can't remember.

My head falls back behind my head as I finally take a deep breath and then wince as pain shoots up my ribs. I look over at the screen as William goes upstairs. 

"It's ok guys, I'm good, I'm good." I tell them nodding to emphases my point. Reid and Morgan don't look convinced and JJ is crying.

"JJ stop you got to have a clear head when you get me out of here, same for you Spence I'm fine I promise."

"I can change that." I hear and my head snaps back to the stairs where William has come down possibly while I was talking.

He walks over slowly like a lion that's found his prey, when he gets close enough he reaches out his hands and grabs my waist. I growl at him.

"Hands off." I snap and he just smiles.

"Well now we've become bolder since the last time I saw you, well as I said I can change that." His hands start to travel up my body because his hands are holding on tightly when he runs his hands up he pulls my shirt with him. After realizing this I start to squirm.

"No please, please no not in front of them. Please, please I..." My words were falling on deaf ears and I turned to look at Spencer who was now crying and Morgan had his arms wrapped around him. This brought back a lot of memories for the both of us and I'm really glad Spence has someone there to help.

I start to cry as well and look away from Hotch's gaze, I feel sick so I turn my face away from what he's doing. After my shirt is over my head he works his way from my face down, giving me slow kisses and I cry harder. I close my eyes and turn my head to my right facing the computer but I don't open my eyes, I can't bare to see the pity and disgust coming from my team.

I barely register that my pants are slowly coming off I just want it over so I shut my mind down and start reciting every book I've ever read.

An hour later I realized that I haven't been touched and I look around to see the he isn't even down here, wherever here is. I turn my head to the left and throw up violently.

"Deinde si fieri incipientibus respicite tempore, etiam mendicus sum laptop claudis, numquam ultra volo guys audiunt aut vident quod placeat." (Next time that starts to happen someone please, please I'm begging you close the computer, I would never want you guys to hear or see that ever again, please.) I said slowly while turning to look at the computer.

I see Reid's head shoot up and toward me before turning to Hotch to say something, Hotch's head shoots my direction and he shakes his head no.

"sibi placent." (Others please.) I see Morgan nod very slightly.

"You guys should go get what sleep you can so you can find me tomorrow, I don't think he'll be back tonight. Please, go get some rest."

Morgan nods and takes Spencer by the hand pulling him off the couch and out of camera view. Rossi waves sadly and his hand reaches out and closes the laptop. I honestly knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep as memory of memory of William doing the same stuff when I was much younger.


	9. Chapter 9

The next six days went by in the same fashion, William would come down I would back talk then he would beat and rape me until I became quiet. All of this he did in front of my team, I was losing hope, thinking of just giving up and talking back to the point William beats me to death. At least at that point I can stop seeing the disgusted looks on my team's faces.

Day 7 found me broken and bleeding, I had wanted him to continue beating but he stopped and headed upstairs, I heard a door slam and realized he had left the building entirely. I look at the computer to see Morgan answer his phone and then look at me, then my world went black.

\---Hotch's POV---

"Hey, hey slow down baby girl I can't understand you." Morgan said from his phone and I realized he was talking to Garcia, I motioned for him to put it on speakerphone and he did setting it on the table in front of us.

"Ok well you know how all of us have been sick with worry, and we're kind of dwindling on hope at finding her because we thought she was the only one who could tell us since I couldn't find her father?" She asks rushed.

"Yeah Garcia." I say and my eyes move back to Abby's broken looking body. We had all heard the snapping of what sounded like twigs when they were actually bones. I was surprised Reid had stayed.

"Well I have news, I found William. His files were encrypted and it took me three days to decrypt but I found out he has a house in his name, the address is 1095 East Searles Avenue."

I hear Reid's quick intake of breath and look over at him. "What is it Reid?"

"That's the house we grew up in, it's right across the street from a cemetery. Garcia is there a way we can see the house as it is now?"

"No luck there boy wonder there aren't any cameras." 

"Is there a way that if he comes back you can make it look like we're still here? Also if he does come back can you tell us, I know you're watching this too?"

"You got it, go I'll take care of this." Then the line disconnects and everyone is on their feet and moving to the hotel doors.

Reid, Morgan and I are in one car while JJ and Rossi are in a separate one. It's getting dark which might be the best way to approach, but even if it was day time I don't think anything would have stopped us from going.

As I drive I reflect on the past 7 days. Around day 5 is when Strauss called, she wanted us to come in and get back to work. I had explained why we couldn't and she told us to find her. That's the same day that William planted the idea in Abby's head that we weren't going to come for her, that we didn't care.

We couldn't tell her any differently because she couldn't hear us. Reid was upset, and stormed off with Morgan in tow behind him.

Thankfully it didn't take us very long to get there, we parked a couple blocks away and got out.

"Guys, we need to focus, I know this hits pretty close to home and we're all worried about her but we need to keep our heads." I tell them directing my gaze to Reid and Rossi.

"Boss?" I hear over my earpiece.

"Go ahead Garcia." I tell her.

"He's back, god he's back." By the way her voice was shaking I could tell something was happening to Abby.

"Garcia call an ambulance she's going to need one. Alright we move in, stay quiet, stay calm, and most importantly stay together." Then we moved.

\---Abby's POV---

William was right. They weren't coming, they had given up just like I had. Day three of being here I realized that I loved Hotch, he's my boss for crying out loud but after closer inspection I realized that that's why I couldn't place him like I could the others. JJ and Garcia, the older sisters. Morgan and Reid, the older brothers. Rossi the father figure in my life, but when it came to Hotch I could never place him.

I wanted to tell him so badly, maybe when I'm close to dying I can look over and just say it so he hears me, yeah that sounds like a good idea. William had come back and was now enjoying himself, all I wanted was for it to end. I started crying again I don't remember when the water works started but it had obviously been a while.

I hadn't heard anything but the man on top of me and then suddenly he wasn't there, he was across the room his back hit a shelf and he lay crumpled and naked on the floor. I felt something warm be placed on my body covering me up and then someone was messing with my hands.

A hand touched my cheek and I flinched, it stilled and then started rubbing my cheek gently.

"Shh it's ok you're safe now, shh...shhh." That voice I knew that voice.

"Hotch?" I croak out and I grimace when it hurts from screaming so much.

"Yeah we're here, we're here. You're safe now." My hands fell to my sides as I was too weak to lift them.

"Damage report." I hear a rough voice say quietly and I smile slightly before clearing my throat.

"Broken rib, maybe more than one. One of my ankles is sprained, a broken finger right middle. The rest is bruises and cuts. Good to hear your voices again guys." I croak.

"Hotch, the paramedics are here." I hear JJ's voice and then my feet are loose and I'm being moved.

"Ahh!" I say clenching my teeth as my ribs are jarred.

"We can take one." I hear a strange voice say.

"I want to go Hotch." Spence's voice says and then he's climbing in beside me.

"Spence." I say moving just my wrist toward him. He takes my hand in his and I look up to see tears streaming down his face.

"You found me." I say with a twitch of my lips.

"Garcia did, you were in the house we grew up in." He tells me his voice breaking with every word he says.

"Spence do they hate me now?" I ask quietly.

"Who?"

"The team."

"Why would they possibly hate you?" He asks tightening his grip on my hand slightly.

"I saw their faces, they were disgusted."

"Not with you, with William." I look at him confused.

"Abby he raped you I'm surprised Morgan hadn't thrown him harder against the shelf." He chuckled humorlessly.

"She's been raped?" The paramedic asks and Reid just nods, I see the man write something on a piece of paper. 

The van stops 10 minutes later and they pull me out carefully trying not to injure me further.

I sigh when I see a hospital sign and close my eyes to sleep for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

\---Hotch's POV---

After throwing William into a jail cell we made our way back to the hospital, as we got there we found Reid sitting in a room holding onto Abby's hand. He looked up and saw us then stepped outside pushing me back when I tried to enter.

"Not now you guys, she's not up for that." He tells us.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"She doesn't want you guys to see her."

"What why?" JJ asked from behind me.

"She thinks you're disgusted by her, that you think she's no longer a good agent." He says rubbing his hands across his face.

"When's the last time you slept?" Morgan asked and Reid looked up.

"Three days ago." Was all he would say and Rossi started moving toward her door.

"Rossi." I started and he turned around.

"You heard her just like I did on the first day. She'll see her dad and brother." With that he walks in and closes the door behind him.

\---Abby's POV---

I open my eyes to the sound of the door closing and see the entire team standing there with Spencer blocking the door, after a while Rossi walks forward and opens the door.

"Hey." He says quietly sitting down next to me and taking my hand.

"Do they hate me?" I asked back.

"Of course not, why would we ever hate you?" His other hand runs through my hair.

"Cause of what you saw..." I whisper.

"None of that was your fault. None of it, we saw what he did yes and if anything we hate him not you." 

"So they still like me?" I ask.

"Of course."

"I don't want their pity Rossi. I can't..."

"I know, but you have to realize we're a family we are always going to pity and baby you when you need it. It's ok to break sometimes."

"Thanks." I tell him and smile a bit.

"Can they come in, they do want to see you." He strokes my hair again and when I nod he leans over and kisses my forehead.

Just before he leaves to get them he whispers: "Just so you know you will always be my daughter."

I smile widely and he goes to the door opening it he gestures inside and everyone comes walking in.

"Hey, look who's awake." Morgan says grinning as he sits on a small couch next to Reid. Dave stands beside the couch and JJ and Hotch take either side of me.

"Hey guys." I say timidly.

JJ carefully picks up my hand being careful of my broken finger. "Hey you, how ya holding up?" She asks and I see tears for in her eyes.

"I'm alright guys, I promise." I tell them mainly looking at JJ and Hotch. "I know I've asked Reid, and I've asked Rossi but I have to ask the rest of you just because I want the reassurance. Are you guys disgusted by me, I mean do you guys hate me. I promise I'm still a good profiler, I promise I can still be useful." I fish in a soft voice and I feel Hotch take my left hand, he squeezes it slightly but I can't look at him I'm too afraid.

"Look at me." I hear him command softly, I shake my head and look at Reid instead.

"Ambheke." (Look at him.) He tells me and I turn my head slowly.

When I have finally turned my head to him I keep my eyes on my bed, he puts one hand under my chin forcing me to look him in the eye.

"No one in the past 7 days has ever had any of those thoughts about you run through their mind, not even Strauss." His thumb gently stokes my cheek and I give him a small smile.

"Mtshele, ngiyabona kulotshiwe ngobuso bakho, yena uzizwa ngendlela efanayo yena nje udinga push. Mtshele." (Tell him, I can see it written on your face, he feels the same he just needs a push. Tell him.) I hear Spencer say and my smile gets a bit wider.

"Namanje ngisasebenza uyesaba yini uma okungalungile yakho futhi akakwenzi?" (I'm still scared what if your wrong and he doesn't?) I ask back not taking my eyes off Hotch.

"Yini babi engenzeka?" (What's the worst that could happen?)

"Umsebenzi kungaba kuxakile." (Work would be awkward.) I say softly, and I hear him start to laugh.

"What?" Morgan asks and Reid answers him in Latin.

"Vereor ne nimis et non indicavit ei verbum et non fiet operis et feminam inconvenientia." (She won't tell him she's too afraid that he won't like her and that it will make work awkward.) This gets a chuckle from Rossi and I hear JJ cover hers with a cough.

"Now I feel left out of something." Hotch says.

"We'll let Abby explain." Reid says and I go slightly pink.

"Umm...well...they uh...well Spence told me I needed to uh...---" I was cut off by Hotch moving in so close that I could feel his breath on my lips I had to swallow thickly to hold my composer. 

"He probably told you to tell me the same thing he's been telling me to tell you for the past three weeks." He tells me softly.

"Which is?" I ask shyly.

"That I've fallen for you." He whispers as he leans a little closer and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

It doesn't last very long before he pulls back again with a smile on his face, my face lights up bright red when I remember that there are other people in the room and I quickly duck my head.

"Suus 'super tempus." (It's about time.) Rossi says and everyone but Hotch starts to laugh, but I quit just as soon as I start after my ribs fire a white light to remind me that we can't do that.

"When can we leave Nevada?" I ask after a while.

"When you're a bit more rested. However JJ and Dave will be headed back to Virginia tomorrow." 

"Why?" I ask looking at Rossi.

"They are in charge of transport." Hotch tells me.

"Transport? Of who...oh." I look up at Dave and then JJ. "Please be careful, do I have to face him, get him to admit anything?"

"Possibly but I know you probably won't want--" Hotch starts but I stop him by squeezing his hand.

"If it will help the team I'll do it." I told him and he nods sadly.

At that point a doctor comes in and stops when he sees there are now 6 people in the room instead of 1.

"I'm sorry but you guys aren't--" He starts and Hotch holds up his badge and the others do the same.

"FBI, she's one of us." Hotch says in an authoritative voice.

"Oh, right, ok, my name is Dr. Christopher Montgomery. I'll be Abby's doctor while she's here and when she leaves I'll forward everything I've found out to the hospital in Virginia." He tells us going around and shaking everyone's hand but mine and Reid's.

"Nice to meet you doctor, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner these are SSA agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jenifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid." He says pointing to everyone as he says their name.

"Doctor, aren't you a bit young to have a PhD?" The doctor asks him.

"I have three actually and when you graduate out of high school at the age of 12 you have more free time." Was all Reid told him.

"And you are Miss Abby Angana correct?" The doctor asks turning his attention back to me.

"Yes Sir I am. Can you tell me what all is wrong with me?" 

"Well you had two broken ribs and a few bruised ones so breathing will hurt for a while, your ankle was sprained but not badly I'd say stay off of it completely for about 2 days and it should be right as rain again. You have a broken finger that we'll put a splint on to make sure the bone can heal properly. You have multiple wounds on your back as well as old scars and what appears to be cigarette burns. Also, uh Miss do you want them to hear this next part?" He asks looking around the room.

"It's fine." I tell him and he nods.

"You've been raped repeatedly." He looks around the room as if to gauge everyone's reaction.

"You don't seem surprised." He says.

"They watched it happen over a laptop and I've had it happen before, I'm used to it." I feel Hotch tighten his grip on my hand slightly and I do the same.

"I'm sorry." He tells me and I wave him off.

"I don't like pity doctor just tell me if I'm infected with anything."

"No you're not from what we have seen your still--scrapes, breaks and bruises aside--a perfectly healthy human."

"Thank you doctor." I tell him and he nods and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

I was released from the hospital three days later. "Hotch, can um...can I see Jack when we get back?" I asked carefully getting into the black SUV.

"Of course he'll want to see you too. He called that night wanted to say goodnight to you. I had to hang up quickly when after asking the entire team and not knowing where you were we started to panic." He said and a sad expression came across his face.

I reached over and gently placed my hand on his. "It's ok Hotch." He looks over and smile before his gaze returns to the road.

We were quiet the rest of the drive to the jet. Walking inside I see Morgan and Reid are playing chess.

"I thought you guys said he was an expert." I told them sitting down next to Spencer and laying my head on his shoulder.

"He's the only one besides you that I can't beat." Spencer told me and I raised my eyebrows at Morgan.

"I used to play a lot so playing with pretty boy here is nothing." He filled in and I smiled.

\---Several hours later---

Someone is shaking me, I open my eyes groggily and see it's Spencer. "Hey Abby, we're home." He tells me softly and I nod sitting up.

"So Hotch talked me into letting you stay with him instead of me, said you wanted to see Jack tonight anyway, and it's already 9 at night so I'll be by tomorrow with your stuff." He tells me kissing the top of my head.

I hug him as best I can. "Thanks Alex." I whisper and then move to the car that Hotch is driving.

"Thank you Hotch." I told him as we pulled up outside of Jessica's house and he helped me out.

"Of course Abby, I know Jack missed you, called me every night asking if we had found you." He tells me knocking on her front door.

Soon it opens and Jess opens it, she sees me leaning almost all my weight on Hotch to keep weight off of my foot and waves us in.

"Are you ok, do you need anything?" She asks making me comfortable on the couch.

"Just some water and Jack." I tell her with a smile. She nods and walks to the kitchen, the door has barely shut when a small figure comes running out of it. Just before he can reach me his dad steps in front of him.

"Woah there buddy, you got to be careful, Abby got a bit hurt on this case." He moves out of the way slowly and Jack walks over and hugs me.

I hug back with all the force I could muster and I feel his little body shaking, pulling back some I see tears on his face.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" I ask him gently wiping them away with my good hand.

"You...you got hurt." He sobs out.

"Yes I did but guess what?" 

"What?" He says sniffling.

"I'm back." I tell him with a smile and he wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you." He tells me quietly.

"I missed you too Jack-Jack." I tell him tightening my grip for a second and then kissing the top of his head.

I rub his back and after a while he climbs off and runs over to his dad throwing his arms around his neck when Aaron bends down.

"Hey buddy seriously she's going to be just fine I promise."

Jack whispers something and Aaron chuckles. "Yes." Was all he said but he turned his eyes on me.

"Aaron?" A voice says from behind me.

I pull out my phone to see I have a text from Spence telling me he's on his way. When I look up a woman has come around the front of the couch and has thrown her arms around Aaron, Jack comes over and stands next to me. I'm curious as to who the woman can be and I vaguely hear the doorbell chime, as Jess goes to open the door the woman pulls back slightly from Hotch and then kisses him like she hasn't seen him in years. 

My eyes go wide and I turn and hug Jack. "My ride is here buddy I just came to tell you that I'm fine. Goodnight."

"Night, you'll see me soon right?" He asks.

"Right." I stand up as Spencer walks into the room, takes one look at Hotch and the woman and shakes his head, his face a hard mix between disappointment and anger, he holds out his hand and we quietly walk to the door.

\---Spencer's POV---

As soon as we are in the car headed to my house I pull out my phone and send a text to JJ, Morgan and Rossi.

'Hey turns out Abby isn't going to be staying with Hotch, Beth came back and they were kissing in front of Abby when I showed up. I'm taking her to my house but I just wanted to let you guys know what happened in case she's quiet tomorrow.'

I hit send and look over to find Abby looking out the window and silently crying. I sigh as I pull into my driveway.

\---Abby's POV---

\---Next Day---

I step out of the elevator my ankle feeling perfectly fine, I guess the doctor was wrong, no matter I'm glad I'm back at work early even if all I get to do for a while is paperwork. I am happy until I remember last night, I don't even look up to Aaron's office as I walk into the bullpen and head to my desk which is right next to Morgan's.

I look around and see everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked and Morgan spoke up.

"You ok baby girl?" He asks getting up from his desk only to perch on mine.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I look nonchalant when I ask but considering I'm in a room full of profilers it doesn't work so well.

"Come on don't pull that on us." Morgan tells me and I look to JJ for help.

"I'm on Morgan's side for this one, what he did was unacceptable and all we're wondering is if you're ok." She tells me and I sigh.

"I'm fine guys I got to see Jack last night so that was nice. Kinda wish however that I was able to sleep on my own bed, Spencer's couch is uncomfortable." I throw a smile at him and he glares at me.

"I'll have you know I've slept on there more than once." He tells me and I chuckle.

"And was it ever comfortable?" I ask him.

"Well...uh..." He stutters and I start to laugh.

"It's fine Alex, really I was just glad not to be alone last night." I tell him.

"You wouldn't have been had you stayed with Jack and I." We hear from behind us and we turn to find Hotch and Rossi standing there.

"All do respect Sir, it's a little unprofessional for an agent to be staying with her boss." I put a slight emphasis on the word boss and I see him flinch just barely enough to be visible.

"My office." He tells me.

"No Sir, I prefer to keep my personal life out of my work life and knowing you, you'll want to talk about last night. Besides I have a ton of paperwork from the last case we did." With that I turn in my seat and open up the case file.

I feel someone come up behind me and turn slightly to see David. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good." He told me and I smile at him.

"Thanks." I tell him and get back to work.

Today was a paperwork day, the team didn't get any cases which was nice. Garcia came out often and made conversation. It was nice to life even if it did hurt a little, Morgan was helping Spencer with his work which was definitely unusual.

"Ingabe uya ukuyitshela, noma nje uhlale khona?" (Are you going to tell him or just sit there?) I ask Spencer.

His head shoots up and he looks my way. "Tshela ngubani lokho?" (Tell who, what?) He fires back.

"Spencer musa ukudlala eziyizimungulu akubukeki okuhle on a genius." (Spencer don't play dumb it doesn't look good on a genius.) I tell him and he blushes.

"Woah Abby what did you say to make him that red?" Rossi asks and I smirk looking at Spencer who shakes his head I laugh and speak in Italian.

"Ho chiesto se stava per dirgli che lo ama." (I asked if he was going to tell him he likes him.)

Dave bursts out laughing and the rest of the team look over at him. "E 'kid destra si dovrebbe dirglielo." (She's right kid you should tell him.)

"Poi lavoro sarebbe imbarazzante." (Then work would be awkward.) This time I laugh.

"You realize you just repeated what I told you not 2 weeks ago?" I asked in English.

"Yeah but..." He trails off when he sees the rest of the team looking at him.

"JJ, Rossi can I talk to you guys in the break room?" They both nod and I pat Spencer on the back on my way through.

"Diglielo." (Tell him.) I say and Rossi nods in agreement.

Walking into the break room I then explain to JJ what we're doing in there. "You think it'll work?"

"Knowing Morgan, he'll keep asking about what we were talking about and Spencer will give in." I tell her.

"I think you should talk to Hotch." She tells me after a few minutes.

"No." I say simply.

"He could explain things maybe she just caught him off guard." JJ tells me and I look at her.

"Do you really believe that?" I ask.

"Well yeah I mean last I heard she had moved to Hong Kong I doubt he was expecting to see her." Rossi nods and I sigh.

"Fine I'll go up and talk to him. Come on let's go see if the boys are done talking." We all walk out and round the corner to see Morgan and Spencer with locked lips.

"Well I think they're done talking." Rossi says as we enter the room and JJ laughs. I simply smile and make my way up the stairs towards Hotch's office. His blinds are closed and his door is shut which is odd because both are usually left open.

I knock on the door and after a moment I hear 'come in', opening it I step in and shut it behind me but again I don't move from in front of it.

Hotch looks up and then stands up in surprise when he sees me. "Abby." He said walking toward me with slow cautious steps.

"Sir-" I start but am cut off when he holds up a hand.

"Aaron." He says and I smile slightly but shake my head.

"No Sir, look all I came up here for was an explanation and I wouldn't have come had Rossi and JJ not cornered me."

"Ok, that works for me, all I wanted to do was give an explanation." He says and gestures toward the couch. Once I sit on it, he sits on a chair opposite me.

"Just so you're aware Jack has been giving me the silent treatment since last night, even asked Jess if he could stay with her again last night." He sighs and rubs his hands across his face.

"She called the night we couldn't find you, said she was back for good. I wasn't happy about it then, I'm still not happy about it now. She kissed me and I swear I didn't kiss her back in fact two seconds after you left I pushed her carefully back and told her that nothing could happen between us. She got mad and left, I tried calling you but Reid picked up and told me not to talk to you that night, that I would have to wait until morning. I'm sorry Abby I didn't know she would still be there otherwise I would have had Jessica just bring her to my place and we could have gone straight there."

I sigh and look at him for a while. "You promise?" I ask quietly and he gets up and sits next to me taking both my hands in his.

"After everything you had been through do you honestly think that I would have told you that I love you only to bring you home and kiss someone in front of you? How long have you known me again?" 

"No I don't think you would." I tell him giving him a small smile. He leans close and kisses my cheek before pulling me into a hug.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He asks.

"Yes, but please-" 

"It's never gonna happen Abby I wouldn't hurt you like that ever." He tells me pulling back and holding my face in his hands.

"Ok." I tell him and his smile nearly stretches off his face.

"I'm serious though Abby, I do love you." 

I take a deep breath. "I love you too Aaron." He leans forward and gives me another soft kiss, but this one is much longer that the one at the hospital.

When finally pulls back he lets go of my face. "As much as I would absolutely love to stay here and do that all day, I also have a ton of paperwork, and a criminal to interrogate." 

"I want to do it, and I want everyone there." I tell him and he gives me a worried look. "You can be in the room but everyone else has to be on the other side of the mirror."

He nods and we head for the door. "Oh just so you're aware Morgan and Spencer are together." I tell him.

"Well it's about time." He says as we step out and I hide a laugh behind a cough.

"We're going to interrogate William, Abby wants all of us there." Hotch says and we all make our way to interrogation.

My phone buzzes and I look to see a message from Spencer with JJ, Morgan and Rossi tagged as well.

'Is everything good again?'

"Yes." I answer out loud and everyone smiles. My phone goes off again.

'He hurts you again baby girl and I'll hurt him boss or not.' Morgan writes again with everyone tagged even Hotch. I see him look at his phone and he nods.

"I know Morgan, but in all honesty I didn't mean to do it the first time." He says as we reach the room.

Morgan, Rossi, JJ and Spencer after giving me wary looks walk into the observation room while Hotch and I go a little farther to interrogation. Just as we get there Hotch puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure about this, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." At my nod he leans forward and gives me a quick kiss before opening the door and walking inside with me following behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Walking in I see William sitting in a chair facing the two way mirror and I smile seeing him chained up.

"Just couldn't get enough of me could ya?" He asks in his sickly sweet voice.

"We're here to talk about the two women you murdered and why you murdered them." I told him giving him a cold stare as I walked over and leaned against the mirror while Hotch sat across from him.

"Oh look it's one of your little FBI friends Abby." William says with a twisted smile.

"Why did you kill them?" Hotch asks.

William finally looks from me to Hotch, tilting his head slightly and then leaning toward Hotch.

I stood ready to fight him should he do anything. "You see that, apparently you and your little group mean a lot to Abby, I talked to her about you guys, about your kids." I growl lowly remembering the words he had threatened me with.

Hotch looked over at me with slight confusion. "Oh you didn't tell them Abby?" William asked laughing.

"We're here to talk about the women, William." I tell him and he bangs his fist on the table.

"I am your father, you selfish brat. I have given you everything, you will treat me with some respect." Hotch stood up and walked toward me but I held up a hand and looked toward William.

"It makes no difference all I want to know is why you did it?"

"To get your attention you stupid little--" He started to say.

"Watch it." Hotch nearly growls out.

"Do you want to know what I told her Agent Hotchner, do you want to know why she hasn't been around your kid much, why she is currently keeping you at arms length?"

Hotch looks back at me quickly before his gaze returns. "Cause you don't care about her, you don't love her, but I can. You don't love her and your kid is too focused on you. Spencer doesn't even love her anymore, he's got that other guy with him, which means the other one doesn't love you either."

\---Spencer's POV---

"No, no, no." I chant taking a step closer to the mirror, I feel Morgan's hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok she won't believe him right?" He asks and I turn to face the group.

"She's been told her entire life that I don't love her because I love mom. Then mom doesn't love her cause she has me. In my father's mind each person is only set to love one other person. I believe he thinks I replaced mom, he believes Hotch only loves his son, if Hotch doesn't tell her differently right now she will never believe him again. It's why she's put so much distance between herself and the team, he told her that and because we couldn't tell her any different she'll no longer believe us."

"And that one blonde chick, Agent Jenifer Jareau, she has her son. And Agent Rossi, HA don't even get me started, you think he cares about you, no all he loves is his job. Don't you see I'm the only one who actually loves you." I hear William say and turn in time to see Abby nod once behind Hotch.

"No, no, no don't believe him Abby. Come on Hotch tell her different."

"He could loose his job that's why he hasn't said anything." Rossi states and I turn to look at him.

"Then Abby's not going to believe him, she won't want Hotch to loose his job, if he even looks like he's going to say it she'll stop him." I say leaving the room and heading to interrogation.

I walk in and close the door behind me. "Abby he's wrong, do you hear me? Like I told you when you were 7 till you were 13 he's wrong, I love you this team loves you. -"

"HA this team barely knows her and if she doesn't believe me she knows the consequences." William say and I stand in front of her protecting her like a older brother should, but I continue to speak to Abby.

"He can't hurt you anymore Abby."

"Oh not her." William says and I give him a confused look.

"Jack." I hear her whisper from behind me.

"He's her weakness." William says with a smug smile.

\---Abby's POV---

Seeing his smile pushed me to be brave and I got out from behind Spencer and glared at him, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I half yell.

"Or what? You would have no proof." I take a step forward and feel hands grab each of my arms, I try to shake them off but it doesn't work.

As I'm being dragged from the room I yell at William. "Don't you dare touch him!"

After the door closes I shake off the hands finally turn and run straight for the elevator while pulling out my phone.

I dial Jessica's number as I enter and she answers on the third ring.

"Hello?" 

"Jess it's me where's Jack?" 

"In the living room watching T.V. why?" The elevator dings and I run to my car.

"Can you put him on the phone?" I hear moving as I speed through the streets.

"Abby?" Jack asks and I breath a sigh of relief.

"Hey buddy I'm on my way over to see you." 

"You are? Don't you have work?" He asks.

"Yeah but I'm sure I can take one day off." I hear him cheer as I pull up outside Jess' house and dash out of the car and up the steps to the door.

I don't even have to knock, I shut my phone as Jess opens the door. "What's wrong?" She asks staring at me.

I take a deep breath. "I'll explain later. Jack?" I ask walking inside and he comes barreling down the hall towards me.

"Abby!" He squeals as I hug him back just as tight.

"I thought you wouldn't ever come back after what daddy did." He says nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Of course I would buddy, I love you, you know that right?" He nods and as I pick him up to go to the living room Jess' phone goes off.

"Well I'm popular today," she looks down at the caller ID. "It's Aaron."

"Hello?" She asks into the phone, I hear talking and then. "Yeah she just got here why?" More talking and then she says an 'Ok' and hangs up.

"He'll be here soon." She tells me and Jack perks up.

"Yay, daddy and Abby come home early!" I laugh and we sit on the couch waiting for Hotch.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey buddy." We hear a voice say and mine and Jack's attention turns from the T.V. to look over at Hotch standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Jack yells and hops off the couch to run toward him. I pick up the remote and turn the T.V. off.

"You having a good time with Abby?" Hotch asks and the little boy in his arms nods enthusiastically.

"We watched T.V." He replies and his dad chuckles.

"Did you? Was there anything good on?" 

"No, so we watched animal planet, they were talking about lions, and how the big lion would would send the other lions to catch the prey while they sit back and watch." Hotch's face lifts to mine and I stiffen.

"Really?" He asked Jack but his eyes told me he was asking me too. Jack looked up at him and saw us staring at each other.

"I'm gonna go tell Aunt Jess your here." He says as he runs upstairs.

"He was right about one thing you know?" I said looking at the stairs Jack had just run up.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"William, he was right about one thing." I said looking at him.

"What's that?"

"Jack's my weakness."

"Abby..." Hotch said walking toward me.

"I can't let him get hurt Aaron." I say quietly tears building up in my eyes as I look at him, once he gets within reach he pulls me into a hug.

"We won't let him get hurt Abby, he's safe." Hotch tells me gently stroking my hair.

"What happens if William is right and he can still hurt him, even from inside prison?" I ask into his shirt wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Abby I promise you he will be safe." He pauses and after a little bit speaks again. "You know William was wrong right?"

"About what?" I ask looking up at him.

"I do love you." He whispers before his lips find mine. I hum contentedly and Hotch takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling me closer with the one hand that's one my back.

I had never felt more loved in my entire life and I had certainly never felt safer then I did right there in Aaron Hotchner's arms. It ended soon after and he rested his forehead on mine breathing heavily.

"I love you too Aaron." I tell him quietly and I see him give a small but genuine smile. 

"Good, cause I'm pretty sure that after tasting your kiss I won't be able to stop wanting it."

"Aaron, you should go on a vacation. Get Jack away from here, let us find the man William is hiding." I tell him going serious again.

"I was thinking the same thing, but are you going to be ok?" He asked bringing his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Yeah, I've got dad, Spencer and the rest of the team." I tell him leaning toward his hand and closing my eyes.

"Promise you'll stay with one of them while we're gone?" He asks and I nod.

"Gone where are we going, is Abby coming too?" We hear from beside us and look over to see Jack and Jessica standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Aaron lets go of me before walking over and crouching before Jack. "Yeah buddy, how would you like to go on vacation?"

Jack's eyes light up and he wraps his arms around his dads neck before looking at me. "Where are we going Abby?"

"Well that's up to your dad." I tell him with a smile, and watch his drop some.

"You're coming too right?" He asks wiggling out of his dad's arms and walking over to me, I crouch down in front of him before speaking.

"No buddy, see if your dad and I both went, the FBI would have two less people to hunt the bad guys." I tell him smiling but his face remains a frown. "I'll tell you what though, when you get back you can come to my house and we'll watch movies and eat tons of junk food. What'd ya say?"

His eyes light back up and he jumps into my arms. I laugh and look up at Aaron who nods at my questioning look, I hug Jack as tight as I can and then set him down.

"But hey if your going to come over, you gotta do two things for me while you're gone ok?"

"Ok I can do them, what are they?"

"1: You gotta be good for your dad, and 2: You gotta promise to have fun. Can you do that?" He nods and puts his hand over his heart.

"I can do it, I can do it." He says and then runs to his dad who scoops him up. "Well little man I think it's time we all went home what do you say?"

"Can Abby come over for dinner?" Jack asks him and Hotch looks at me.

"I don't know, can she?" He asks me and I nod a little.

"If you want me there." I say to him and he nods once. Turning to say goodbye to Jessica we all walk out and get in our cars.


	14. Chapter 14

That night was a blast, I listened to Jack talk excitedly about where they might go and what they might do and see. It was nice but I knew that if he knew the real reason he was leaving he wouldn't be so happy.

Jack has a big heart, you can hear it when he talks to people and you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. I smile at him from my seat across the table, watching as he was so excited talking about his trip that he was neglecting his spaghetti. 

"Jack, as much as I love your enthusiasm, it's nearly 7:30 and you still have to eat and get ready for bed." Hotch told him in a soft but firm voice that booked no argument and Jack nodded his head before going back to eating.

I smile and shake my head at the adorable little kid who now--after finally finishing his meal--has sauce all over his face. "Come on Jack let's get you cleaned up huh?" I asked standing up.

"Ok. Daddy can Abby tuck me in tonight?" Jack asked standing from his chair and coming to grab my hand.

"Sure, you guys go ahead I'm gonna clean up down here. I'll come say goodnight when I'm done ok buddy?" Jack nods and we walk to the stairs hand in hand.

\---Bedtime---

"Abby?" Jack asked as I kissed his forehead and made to move away from him.

"Yeah little man?"

"Can you read to me?" He asks quietly.

"Sure bud go pick a book." He hops up and scurries to his shelf of books before coming back and climbing under the covers handing it to me with a smile.

"Alright The Halloween House by Carol Moore.  
The Halloween House is big and old. I'm told that on Halloween night things happen there. Now Suzie's moved in--she's only 4--along with her brother, her father and mother, and little Picador. He's their dog. Well, maybe half a dog. He's a Chihuahua, as small as they come.

Suzie's room is in the attic. It's no fun. With a high ceiling, cold and gloomy, and shadows that run halfway up the walls. Suzie hides under the blanket. Picador too. Come on, he's no guard dog.

Suzie's mom bought her a bear. A teddy bear named Teddy. He's big and fluffy and Suzie adores him. "I love you so much" she says. Then she wraps her arms around him, snuggling like a cat ready to purr while Picador buries himself in all that fur.

The Halloween House's attic may be scary, but Teddy's not. Around his neck he wears a blue scarf with red polka dots. On his back paws are black tennis shoes tied with lace and plenty of knots.

Something is silly about that teddy bear. He's got a goofy smile from ear to ear. It's kind of lopsided and sweet, although not quite complete. He was cheap when Suzie's mom bought him at the Dollar Store.

But his smile is always there.

When scratching and squeaking come from the walls,

Teddy smiles.  
When clothes on the floor become strange figures in piles,

Teddy smiles.  
When an invisible spider's miles of cobweb fades away in the morning,

Teddy smiles. Tonight is Suzie's first Halloween at the Halloween House. She has finished her trick or treating, she did it earlier in the evening. She dressed up as a pumpkin with an orange glow--and now her two bags of candy overflow onto the floor. It's midnight and everyone's asleep. Not a peep, until suddenly there's a tapping at the door.

"Tap, tap....tap." It starts out soft and low and then changes into a steady beat, beat, beat as though a giant's heart is nudging the door.

Teddy smiles.  
A thin mist streams from a crack in the corner, turns into a snake sliding across the floor.

Teddy smiles.  
Next, at the window appears a witch 200 years old with a black hat hiding half her face and the wrinkles it holds. She slips right through the glass as though it isn't there at all. Once inside, she stands up, six feet tall.

Teddy smiles.  
A long legged spider with big fangs drops from the ceiling and hangs only five feet over the bed where Suzie and Picador peacefully sleep.

The snake, the witch and the spider slither, creep and dangle closer, growing bigger as they go. They're up to no good. This can't be happening.

But Teddy is watching. He smiles no more. The upturned side of his lip droops down, while the other part of his lip lifts up. Teddy's smile turns into a snarl.

When the three monsters almost reach the bed, Teddy gets up. But more than that, he begins to grow, although much faster and bigger than they. His tennis shoes pop off and his scarf floats away. Sweet, smiling Teddy turns into a Grizzly bear, the biggest, meanest Grizzly of your imagination.

Standing on his back paws, stretched to the ceiling Teddy is terrifying. Fortunately, Suzie and Picador are still sleep.

The snake, the witch, and the spider stop growing. They stare at him. There's wonder and shock in their eyes. This is an unexpected surprise.

Then Teddy roars! It's so loud, it doesn't help to cover your ears. And the ghouls hear it. This Grizzly is beyond their worst fears. With a puff and a poof they disappear. Suzie is instantly awake, her eyes big and round. With a frightened yip Picador bolts from under the covers trembling with dread. But they see nothing, nothing at all, because the monsters have fled.

And Teddy is suddenly Teddy again. How could that be? It happened so fast, there was nothing to see, except his shoes are across the room and his scarf is at the bottom of the bed. Gone is the snake. Gone is the witch. Gone is the spider and the beating heart at the door. It's quite obvious they'll never return. Nevermore. At least not to this Halloween House so long as this bear stays around and he will stay. Because he is loved.

Have no fear, Teddy's here.

...and he smiles." I close the book and smile thinking how appropriate it is for my situation.

"You know Abby you and daddy are a lot like the bear. You always smile no matter what happens and Daddy is always there to protect us." He says half asleep from beside me.

I lean down as I get off the bed and kiss his forehead. "Yup, and we're always going to protect you Jack." I whisper before turning on his night light, shutting the door slightly and walking back downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

"He asleep?" Hotch asks when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." I tell him walking over and sitting on the couch.

"I talked to Strauss I'm taking 2 weeks starting Monday." He tells me sitting down next to me and handing me a glass of red wine.

"Good, I promise we'll catch him before you guys come back. You'll keep him safe right Aaron?" I asked after taking a drink and setting it down on the table in front of us.

"You seem to forget that father's are supposed to protect their children." He says calmly taking another drink.

I sigh. "I know I just..."

"You love him and want to protect him, and that's perfectly natural, it's going to take you some time to realize we are on the same page as far as wanting to protect him goes." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He reaches one hand out and takes one of mine.

"It's ok, but you gotta promise me something while I'm gone alright Abby?" 

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Don't take what William or his helper say to heart, that if you feel like they are right you call and ask me first before you believe it."

"Ok I can do that." I tell him smiling, and he leans forward and kisses me softly. I smile into the kiss and both my hands come around his neck so that I can run my fingers through his hair.

I feel one of his hands go to my back and he gently brings me closer to him. After the need to breathe gets to us he pulls back and looks at me.

"I love you, remember that."

"Only if you remember that I love you and Jack very much." He nods and pecks me on the lips again before I stand up.

"Well it's been fun Aaron but I have to get home, I have work tomorrow. I'm just glad tomorrow's Friday and we get the weekend off."

"Same here." He stands and pulls me into a hug, I sigh and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you Aaron."

"For what?"

"Making me feel safe, I haven't felt that way since I was 5." I hug him tighter and I feel his grip tighten just a bit more before I pull way and walk to the door.

"See you at work tomorrow Sir." I call over my shoulder as I walk out.


	16. Chapter 16

"Garcia check into William's past, I want to know of anyone he is in almost constant contact with who is also incredibly shy, so much so that he might be considered mute." I told her from across the round table we had all gathered around.

"Someone he met a long time ago, from the way he speaks about him he had to have known him before I was even born." Spencer told her and she nodded.

It's Wednesday, we had spent the last 2 days just talking to William and getting to know as much as we could about the person he might be working with. Aaron had called every night asking if we had found anything useful, they had decided to just go on a road trip which meant they were constantly on the move. Tuesday I was actually able to tell him that we were close all we had to do was give Garcia the profile and have her run it.

"I got one that fits, his name is Alex Hammond, they went to middle school together, the teachers always thought Hammond was mute until they saw him one day talk to William. Apparently William was the only one that he would talk to, when his parents died in a car accident, he went and told William who then told the cops. Hammond was adopted into William's family shortly after but still refused to talk to anyone but William."

"So he's your Uncle?" Morgan asked me and I shrugged.

"If you hadn't noticed we weren't a tight knit family." He nodded and I looked to Rossi.

"Garcia do you have an address?" He asked still looking at me.

"He's the very last house on the right on Broadway street. It's a deep end road so you should be able to find the last house on the right."

We all got up and JJ, Reid and I went in one car while Rossi and Morgan came next with a few police cars behind them.

It's didn't take us long at all, which I mentally wanted to kick myself for knowing he had been so close all this time bugged me.

As soon as we pulled up and got out gunfire erupted into the once quiet day. I turned and ran to the back of the car while, since Spencer was closer to Morgan's car he dove behind that one. I found JJ had the same idea I had and I looked around the car cautiously, no one was shooting at this car they were to busy being focused on Morgan's and the police cars to notice this one.

"JJ don't fire." I told her as I holstered my gun to my hip and started taking off my vest.

"Abby? What are you doing?" She asked looking back at me.

"Look I got a good look around when I poked my head out and noticed three things. 1) The gunfire is mainly focused on Morgan's and the cops cars, they forgot about this one. 2) Alex isn't with the gunfire meaning he's decided to wait it out in the backyard because he doesn't like violence. That leads me to 3) There are tall hedges that are out about a foot or two from the fence, it leads to the backyard, we can get there."

"Ok but why are you taking the vest off?" 

"Cause I only want to talk to him, in the day's I've known about him I know he's not only shy but gullible. If I can talk to him then I can change his mind."

"And if you can't?"

"Then you're with me, but do not shoot to kill." I tell her and she nods. I quickly pull out my phone and dial a number, he answers on the first ring.

"Hello?" 

"Aaron, it's me. We found him you can come home, we're going to get him now but I just want to say something."

"That's great news and what is it?"

"I love you. I need you and Jack to remember that, promise me you won't forget how much I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to hear it again." I tell him smiling and I hear him chuckle slightly.

"I got to go Aaron, love you bye."

"Love you too." I hear before I cut the call and place it in my pocket.

"Ready?" JJ asks and I nod, before following her to the fence.

It was easier than expected to get to the backyard. Shortly after we get here I hear the gunfire up front stop and I see a head slightly poke out.

"Alex?" I ask quietly and JJ continues to look around.

I walk forward a few more steps to look around the box and see nothing is behind it, I'm about to turn and talk to JJ when I feel something hard hit the back of my head, I fall to the ground face first and before I can say anything a shot goes off and I feel a pain in my back before everything goes black.

I wake up just a short while later to see I'm in an ambulance with a paramedic. None of my team is there so I look at him.

"Look I know I'm about to die I can feel it." I tell him coughing. He tries to stop me talking but I wave him toward me and whisper in his ear. I sit back and hear him say I promise before my world goes completely black.


	17. Chapter 17

\---Spencer's POV---

We finally arrive at the hospital and I race in before anyone can say anything, I find the nurse's station and ask about Abby.

"I'm sorry Sir, she passed away on the way to the hospital." She says just in time for the rest of the team to arrive.

My world stops, I hear JJ gasp, I see Rossi close his eyes and swallow and Morgan's mouth hangs open. Tears form in my eyes before I can stop them and then run down my face in rivers, I close my eyes but they just keep coming, I don't remember sitting on the ground but I'm here now rocking back and forth and screaming into my hands as tears continue to fall.

Someone pulls me up and I walk with them to who knows where, I'm put into a car and buckled in. I cry into someone's arms all the way back to headquarters.

The elevator opens to reveal Garcia but I walk past her and sit in my desk. I see her say something to the group with a big smile, but then see it drop fast when Morgan says something. I then see her spin around and run toward me before I'm enveloped in a hug.

We both stand there and cry just holding on. The rest of the team walks over and I look at JJ who looks guilty.

"I'm sorry Spence." She tells me after swallowing thickly. I walk over and give her a hug.

"None of this is your fault, don't do that to yourself." I whisper not trusting my actual voice seeing as how I'm still crying.

She wraps her arms around me as she bursts into tears, I hold her as we both cry.

\---Time Skip 5 days---

Monday morning found the team still very mellow, I still cry every once in a while. I hear the elevator ding and look over to see Hotch walk in a big smile on his face, it's a big contrast to the room's mood currently and I wonder why he's smiling until it hits me and I can't help saying it out loud.

"Oh god no one told Hotch!" The team looks at me and their faces pale while Hotch walks up.

"Good morning team how was everyone's weekend?" I look at him and take a deep breath controlling the tears and walk over and wrap him in a hug.

"Umm...Reid...you ok?" He asks awkwardly patting me on the back.

"I'm sorry no one told you." I told him backing up and going to Morgan who was standing next to Rossi.

"One of you have to do it, you two are the strongest." I told them looking between them, Rossi nods and takes a few steps forward while Morgan's arms pull me into a hug.

I watch Rossi tell Hotch he'll want to sit for this one. "We got the guy, that's first even though the rest of the people in the room don't care about that right now, the man after being interrogated is now on death row for killing a Federal Agent." He stops there and Hotch looks at us counting us with his eyes and I see them flick to Abby's desk.

"Is Abby sick today?" He asks and Rossi shakes his head slowly.

"We were at Hammond's house, she was hit on the back of the head, and then shot in the back right over her heart." Rossi tells him slowly.

"No,no,no,no that can't be right." He pulls out his phone and dials a number, a phone in my pocket rings and I pull out Abby's phone. He looks at it before taking a deep breath.

"Does Strauss know?" He asks trying to keep his voice level but everyone can hear it breaking.

"No." Morgan says and Hotch nods pushing a couple more buttons on his phone.

"My team is to take a month off, everyone on my team." He says into the phone. "Because Abby died." He says softly as he closes his eyes, a few more words are spoken on the other end and then Aaron closes his phone.

"We have a month." He says before standing and walking to the elevators.

\---Aaron's POV---

Pulling up at Jess' house 5 minutes before the bus is supposed to get there I walk in.

"Aaron? What are you doing back, are you ok?" Jess asks upon seeing me enter the kitchen with tears in my eyes. Jack jumps up and I pick him up holding him tight to me.

"Hey little man, you're not going to school today ok?" Jack nods.

"Aaron what's wrong?" Jess asks and I nod.

"Jack buddy, I have some news." He nods and leans back to look me in the eye.

"Something went wrong on this last case that the team went on, while we were on vacation."

"What happened daddy?" He frowns and his eyebrows knit together and I swallow deep before continuing.

"Someone on my team got shot buddy, and...they...they didn't make it." His eyes already tear up and I haven't even told him who it is, I hear Jess gasp and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Who daddy?" Jack asks one little tear trickling from his eye.

"Abby." I whisper and all his tears come out.

"No, no we were going to watch....m-m-movies." He clings to me and sobs. I look up to see Jess is crying as well.

I sit there holding Jack until I feel him become dead weight. "He's asleep do you mind if I crash here for a bit, I don't feel like going home?" I ask Jess.

"Of course Aaron." I pick up Jack and take him to his room laying him back down to sleep some more before going downstairs and sitting on the couch. Putting my head in my hands I weep for the first time since receiving the news. For some reason this hurt worse than watching Foyet kill Haley.


	18. Chapter 18

\---Hotch's POV---

It's been 3 months, 3 long months. The team still feels the effect that Abby's death took. Spencer more than all of us, Rossi is also her death pretty hard and JJ...well JJ's just eating herself up with guilt.

Morgan and I are doing what we can, but I see it hurts him just as much as it's hurting me, to try and be strong when all we want to do is break down. Everyone is in work mode though thankfully, we've been getting more and more cases lately I actually think it's helping take our mind off of the pain.

We have one here in Virginia so we don't have to leave headquarters that's a relief. "Alright Garcia what do we got?" I ask coming and sitting down at the round table where everyone else is.

"Four women dead, all of them were hit over the head and shot in the back." She says her voice shaking. She pulls up pictures and all of us close our eyes and take a deep breath.

All four women on the screen look exactly like Abby, some of them it was obvious the Unsub had to dress them up but it still looked exactly like Abby. "Are we going to be able to do this one?" I ask the team and they all nod.

"Alright then, Reid you and Morgan go to the first crime scene JJ stay here deal with the press we are sure to get about this case, Rossi you and I will head to the second victim. After we're done with all four crime scenes head back here and we'll talk about what we found." They nod and we all get up to leave.

\---Crime scene #4---

Morgan and Reid had called and told us they were headed to crime scene number 3 said that the Unsub was neat and cleaned up the mess he made before leaving meaning he had probably been there a while, I told them Rossi and I had gotten the same thing and would head to the last scene before heading back.

"Are you ok Aaron?" Rossi asks as we make our way to the latest victim's house.

"Yeah, I'm fine are you?" I lie and look over to see the look on his face that tells me he knows I'm lying.

"It hurts. How's Jack?" I take a deep breath before answering.

"He hates it, it's his birthday soon and you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"Said he didn't want to have one, said it would make Abby feel left out." Tears build behind my eyes and I blink them back. "I didn't even know how to argue against his statement."

"His birthday is what 3 weeks from now? Would you and him feel better if just the team came by to say it?" I nod not trusting my voice as we stopped at the scene.

"SO the man is neat, stays behind to clean up the mess he made, a show of remorse maybe?" Morgan asks as we all take a seat at the table later that day.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like remorse, it seems more like OCD I mean he went around the entire house and cleaned everything." Reid said from next to him.

"Well time to talk about the elephant in the room." Rossi started. "Why do they all look like Abby?" When he finishes there is a long quiet.

After a moment Reid's head shoots up. "What is it Reid?" I ask.

"He was there." 

"Who was were pretty boy?" Morgan asks next.

"The Unsub he had to have been at Hammond's house to know how she died. Garcia, how many of the cops that went with us on that case quit soon after?"

She hunches over her computer and starts typing. "Uh...3." She finishes. 

"Names?" Reid asks.

"Lucas Grabell, Matthew Stern, and Joseph Camp." She reads off.

"That one, that last one. He seemed to take it harder than most when she was wheeled to the ambulance. Kept shifting on his feet, looked like he wanted to come see her, kept trying to look over people so he could."

"Let's go talk to him, Garcia send us the address." I told them standing up, while the others followed suit.

"Already did boss." And off we went.

\---Time Skip---

After some fighting we were finally able to bring him in. "Good work guys head home get what sleep you can." I told them patting Reid on the back.

After saying goodbye I was finally able to make it home just in time for supper. "Hey Jack." I started as we sat down to eat that night.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Would you be alright with just having the team come over on your birthday, you haven't seen them in a while."

He was silent for a moment. "But not everyone would be there." He said his eyes filling with tears.

"I know buddy and I know it hurts but, I think you should see them again I know they miss you." I got a shaky nod as my answer and I walked over and scoped him up as he started to cry.

"I....I....I want Abby back..." He sobbed.

"I know buddy, I want her back too." I told him taking him upstairs and putting him down for bed.


	19. Chapter 19

\---Jack's Birthday Hotch's POV---

"Hey buddy happy birthday!" I tell Jack as he enters the kitchen that morning.

"Morning Dad, when are people coming over?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

I look over at the clock to see it's only 9 o'clock. "In about 3 hours." I tell him. "So what you wanna do till then?"

He looks up at me with big eyes. "Daddy I miss Abby." His lip quivers and I sigh walking over to him.

"I know buddy, I miss her too but you know what?" I ask hugging him to me.

"What?"

"She would want you to have fun, you know that." He nods and looks at me. "So what do you say, have fun for Abby?" I ask and he nods.

"I can do that, thanks Dad." I hug him tight while trying to keep my own emotions at bay. Her death hit us all but there were only four of us who were most affected: Dave, Reid, Jack and myself.

Having to sit back and watch as your child cries over something you have no control over, and not know how to fix it is one of the most difficult things you will ever have to do as a parent.

\---3 hours later---

There is a knock on the door that sends Jack running off the couch and to the door, after opening it finds, Rossi, Reid, Garcia, Morgan and Jessica.

"Hey little man." Morgan says bending down and scoping him up. They all come in and I stand greeting each one, I take one look at Reid and realize he hasn't slept much either.

I see Jack lean over and whisper in his ear before Reid's attention snaps over to him. He grabs Jack and holds him close as a few tears trickle down his face.

"You're right buddy, happy birthday." He tells the young boy setting him down on his feet. The doorbell rings again and I see Jess go to get it, a few seconds later she comes in bringing JJ with her.

"JJ!" Jack exclaims and runs to her arms open wide.

JJ laughs and bends down to catch him. :Hey little man, how are you?" She asks, I see his face drop a little but not completely and because we are in a room full of profilers everyone else notices too.

"I'm good, I miss Abby but Daddy says she would want me to be happy today so I'm going to be for her." He stands up a little straighter and I smile a small smile.

"Good buddy and your Daddy is right she would." JJ gives a very small smile while I see she is trying to hold back tears.

"Alright well who wants to--" I'm cut off by the sound of the doorbell and everyone looks at me.

"Expecting someone else Aaron?" Rossi asks and I shake my head.

"Jack was barely ok with you guys coming." I tell them and Jess who was closest to the door walks down the hall to get it.

We all stand there for a moment there is some murmuring and then she comes back down the hall. It's clear there is someone with her but the hall is a bit dark so it's hard to make out.

Jess looks unusually pale. "You guys are going to want to sit down." She says shakily.

"Why, Jess what's going on?" I ask stepping forward a little.

"No Aaron just trust me all of you sit down." I take jack and pull him behind me as I sit on the sofa, effectively blocking him from the view of the hallway. I see everyone else sits down as well and as soon as they do the guest steps around Jessica and into the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

"What the...?" Morgan exclaims jumping up as Abby walks into the room. Everyone else is quick to follow.

"Abby!!" Jack yells and runs over to her, she barely has time to get crouched down before Jack wraps his arms around her, I see her wince slightly but then it's replaced with a big smile and she hugs him back.

I stand there unable to breathe and look over at Reid, who has lots of emotions running over his face: Confusion, Hurt, Anger, Happiness. I see Rossi has the same expression.

"Hey Jack happy birthday." My gaze snaps back to Abby, after hearing her speak again after 3 months is like a breath of fresh air, my mouth opens to say something but before I get a chance she stands up and looks at us.

Taking a deep breath she begins to speak. "Hi, uh, guys, um...I know...well, um...I have an explanation if it would help." She shuffles on her feet for a bit and Garcia rushes over and throws her arms around her. I hear a sharp intake of breath, "Garcia easy please." Garcia quickly pulls away and Abby starts taking deep breaths.

"Sorry." Garcia says tears running down her face.

"No, no Garcia it's not you, the bullet did some damage so I have to be careful is all." She goes over and wraps Garcia in a hug. "I missed you."

"You missed us, baby girl I think you got that backward." Morgan says stepping forward.

"I am sorry that I hurt you guys." She says after untangling from Garcia.

"I know about four people not including Jack who need to hear that all by themselves, separately with a hug." Morgan says. "Maybe start with bloodline." He nods over at Reid who is still just standing there shocked.

"Spence, I-" 

"We were told you were dead, I..I was told you were dead, that you had died on the way to the hospital." He interrupts.

"Yeah that's true." She explains as he walks over.

"You're not dead." He says.

"No and I promise to explain everything." She says just before getting a hug from him.

"I'm sorry Spence." My eyes close at her words and a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Now I know Hotch is important but.." Morgan nods over to JJ who is looking down at the floor sobbing.

"JJ..." Abby rushes over to her wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Abby." She cries.

"No JJ...No none of that was your fault."

"But it was I shouldn't have let you go without a vest." This snaps me, my eyes snap open and to where Abby and JJ are standing.

"You did what?!" My voice is raising with each word I say and I see Abby flinch slightly before pushing JJ behind her and standing taller in front of me as I stomp over.

"You did what?!" I asked my voice raising a little more. I see something in her eyes flash and she stands a little taller.

"Don't Aaron." She says and my eyes narrow. "And don't give me that look either, I've seen you do worse on cases."

"That's different, I'm the Unit Chief."

"And acting Unit Chief saw what I was doing understood what I was doing even in the midst of gunfire and determined I was fine because I was." She told me calmly but there was an edge to her voice.

"Obviously not you died!" I shout and Reid moves forward but is stopped by Rossi.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be here with you yelling at me." She told me just as calmly.

"3 months changed you Abby." I hear Dave say and she looks over.

"May I explain everything now?" He nods and drags Reid to the couch, Morgan sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. Garcia sits on the next couch with Jess next to her, I lead JJ over and set her next to Jess. Jack climbs on JJ's lap and cuddles with her while Aaron takes the armchair.

Standing in front just like I did when telling my backstory I start from that morning.

"We had just found out who the man was, turned out he was an adopted uncle of ours. His name is Alex Hammond, he's a shy, non-violent male who doesn't talk at all. Garcia gave us his address and with the help of some local LEO's we headed to Hammond's house. Upon arrive we are greeted with a hail of gunfire, Rossi, Morgan and Reid are holed up behind Morgan's vehicle and JJ and I are holed up behind hers. I cautiously then poke my head around the side of the vehicle and see that all of the gunfire is going toward the cop cars and Morgan's car, I also see that Hammond isn't with the firing squad and lastly I see there is a fence that runs from the road to the backyard with a hedge big enough for people to walk behind and not be seen. I then turned to JJ and as I was taking off my vest told her what I had seen. She told me about three times to leave it on but I explained that all I wanted was to talk to him. Going to the backyard I thought I had seen a head poke out from behind some boxes so I went to investigate, there was nothing back there I was in the process of turning around to head back to JJ when I was hit on the back of the head. I opened my mouth to yell for JJ and a shot rang out, all I felt was pain and then I blacked out. Waking up I saw I was alone in an ambulance, I knew I was dying and told the paramedic such, he kept going on and on about how I was fine they were going to take care of me when I stopped him, I told him to stop that I knew I was going to and then told him that if there was a way that they brought me back to not tell anyone. He looked at me quizzically and I told him a little boys life depended on me being dead to the world, I made him promise and he did. I've been in the hospital since a month ago healing and getting better."

I finish my story and everyone looks at me, Rossi stands up after a moment and walks over. "We're just glad to know that you are in fact alive." He told me giving me a hug.

"Thank you and I really am sorry." I hug him back.


	21. Chapter 21

\---Abby's POV---

"Did you think of us?" Aaron asks me after I finish hugging Dave.

"Of course I did, however I was thinking of the boy more." I tell him and Jack pipes up.

"Did you save the little boy?" He asks and I smile down at him.

"Yes I did buddy." He smiles and looks at his daddy.

"She saved him daddy, she's a hero."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat everyone in this room knows that." I look around to see everyone nodding.

"But I wouldn't let you." Hotch says and I stare at him.

"You wouldn't? You know who I was protecting Aaron Hotchner are you telling me you wouldn't protect him?" 

"Of course I would but I would find a way to save you both."

"And if you couldn't, if there was only one way, if the Unsub made you choose between me and your own son?" I saw Jack's eyes swing to me and then his father.

"He's 9 Aaron, I didn't stop and think, I knew the Unsub was non-violent, I knew he was shy. All I wanted was to talk him out of doing whatever William had told him to do, I didn't hesitate, I don't regret what I did and I never will. Dying and keeping you guys in the dark about it was the best plan I ever had, a month and a half ago I started following Jack and Henry too sometimes. I found out they were being followed not just by me. Jack?" I asked getting down to the boys level and meeting his eye.

"Do you remember the man who showed up at the park who told you that your dad had called him to take you home because he had to work late?" At Jack's nod I continue. "Do you remember he told you he also was going to drop Henry off because his mom asked him too?" Jack nods again.

"That was me buddy, I had a friend who didn't know I had died. He works with a local police department here in town, I asked him not to say anything about me. When he picked you guys up I followed you home to make sure you got there safely." 

"So you don't hate me?" I hear a quiet voice voice ask and I turn to look at JJ.

"Of course not JJ. Why would I possibly hate you?" 

"Because I didn't watch your back." She tells me and I grab her shoulders.

"JJ look at me." I wait till she does before speaking again. "JJ I didn't tell you that I was leaving your side, if anything I left your back not the other way around. For that I am so terribly sorry, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." I tell her softly and she hugs me.

"Thank you." She tells me and after a moment I back up.

"Ok look as much as I want to reconnect with each and everyone of you, it's Jack's birthday." Everyone nodded and JJ picked up birthday boy and took him to the kitchen.

"Aaron wait a moment?" I asked and he turns to look at me.

"Is it ok that I'm here or should I go?" I tell him looking at my feet, I hear him shuffle closer before lifting my head so that we are looking at each other.

"I don't ever want you leaving my side again, do you understand me?" He told me strongly.

"Aaron, I want to stay..."

"Then stay, stay with me, with Jack." He told me cupping my cheek. "But please, please don't leave us again."

"I won't Aaron." I whisper as he gives me a quick kiss.

"Good now let's get back to the others." He said smiling, I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the kitchen.


	22. Chapter 22

\---Aaron's POV---

I got her back, was I angry that she didn't tell any of us she was alive? Yes. However I love the fact that she isn't dead. I cannot begin to tell her how much I love her, this amazing and brave woman sitting next to me.

"Aaron?" Penelope whispers to me when we sat down with the group.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"She's staying right? I mean cause, well we all wanted to know, and you know the FBI hasn't been the same without her, and Reid's been-" 

I cut her off by laughing and everyone is looking over at me, I smile at Garcia before leaning over and whispering so low in Abby's ear so no one can hear me. "Tell them you're staying everyone is worried." 

She laughs and I see everyone smile brightly, apparently they missed her laugh as much as I did.

"I have a question for you guys, do you think that Strauss would take me back if I asked?" I see Morgan shift and bit and I hear a phone start ringing.

"Does she know you're back?" Morgan asks and Abby shakes her head no. Morgan smiles brightly and puts a finger to his lips.

"Hello?" Strauss asks from the other end.

"Hey you coming to celebrate Jack's birthday?" Morgan asks and we hear a door close.

"Just pulled up."

"Hey did you buy him anything breakable?" I ask from across the table and everyone smiles.

"No why?" She asks just as the doorbell goes off.

"Just wondering we'll get the door." With that he hangs up and Abby heads to the door.

Moments later we hear a very loud. "Oh my god!!" Come from Strauss and we all laugh as Abby brings her to the kitchen snickering as she goes.

"Hey see you found her." Morgan laughs out.

Strauss sets down the present for Jack and then does something unexpected: She hugs Abby.

"You're coming back to the BAU right?" She asks pulling back.

"Yes but I have something I want to do first."

"Which is?" Strauss asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I want to talk to them, separately of course but I want to talk to each of them. I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead."

"Everyone in the state thinks you're dead, it made news." Reid said and she looked at him shocked.

"What, why?" 

"Because people loved you, and I don't know if you've been around your grave lately at least 3 dozen flowers are always there along with a handful of people. Mostly people whose lives you saved over the past." Morgan explains.

She stood there completely speechless, JJ walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you for saving Henry."

"Of course, I wasn't about to watch Jack and Henry get taken even if it meant I had to come out of hiding early I would have, as it was John was close by so he did me a favor."

"John as in John Cabot from high school? He's part of the police here?" Reid asks and I nod.

"Yeah he went with us actually, when we asked for volunteers he stepped up first." She says and Reid nods.

"Figures I mean he knew all about our family history from what you told him, it's no surprise. Why didn't I see him?"

"Well Reid a lot happened that day, remember?" Rossi asks and Reid nods.

"Don't think any of us will ever forget to be honest." He mumbles.

"I will make sure you get to see them, just tell me when." Strauss said.

"As soon as possible, please." She told her and Strauss nodded.

"How about tomorrow?" She asked and Abby smiled.

"Perfect thank you." And with that conversation dropped and we spent the rest of the day enjoying being together on Jack's birthday.


	23. Chapter 23

\---Abby's POV---

Walking in to headquarters the very next day was like a breath of fresh air. I saw heads turn surprise written all over their faces, I walked to the bullpen and everyone looked over and smiled brightly. Spence got up and gave me a hug holding on as tight as he could.

Hotch comes up after a few minutes. "You ready?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"Who all is going with me?" I asked and Morgan answered.

"Figured you would want everyone with you, is that alright?"

"Yes of course." I told them nodding and looking around. Rossi comes up and puts a hand on my shoulder I look over at him and he smiles.

"You're gonna be just fine kid and we'll all be right there with you." 

"Thanks." I smile at him and then nod to Hotch. "I'm ready let's get this over with." I say and we head towards the cars.

\---20 Minutes later---

Walking into the jail house things went wild apparently Spencer wasn't kidding when he told me everyone thought I was dead. Hotch walked next to me while Rossi took the other side as they led me down the hall to the interrogation room where I would talk to my Uncle the man who shot me.

As we get closer to the room I see that Hotch gets way more tense with each step. I stop after a moment and grab his arm.

"You guys go on we'll be there in a moment." They nod and move off down the hall, I look up a little at him as he gives me a confused look.

"Aaron I'm going to be ok." I whisper to him and he stares at me for a moment.

"I know that why would you assume I didn't?"

"Because you keep getting tense whenever we got closer to the door. Aaron," I put my hand on his forearm. "I'm gonna be ok."

Something in his eyes softens. "You said that the last time we talked Abby." He whispers putting a hand on my cheek.

"I know Aaron and I'm sorry really, but honestly what can he do, he's in prison and I have you guys who'll have my back." I lean slightly into his hand and he rubs his thumb on my cheek.

He sighs heavily before hesitantly removing his hand. "Come on, let's get you in there." His puts his hand on my back as he leads me to the door. "We're on the other side of the glass." He says and after my nod he opens the door.

I walk in and the look on Alex's face when I walked in was priceless. He stood up but was quickly yanked down by a cop.

"You know I used to watch a movie that said if you really wanted to kill something to double tap to make sure it was dead. The only reason I tell you this is cause well you're stuck here." I tell him walking slowly in front of him.

"You...but...I...how?"

"Complete thoughts please." I give him a half smile.

"How did you survive?" He asked.

"I don't exactly know, my turn to ask a question. How many more want to hurt the boy?" 

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know, there have been three attempts to get the boys since my 'death' and I want to know why and who?"

"No one that I'm aware of all we wanted was you."

"Why?"

"Because your dad has you trained," He starts leaning back and smiling smugly. "kinda like a puppy. You know his routine, you know exactly what he likes." At this point he's eyeing my body up and down but I refuse to back down so I stand up straighter. 

"Are you done being sick and twisted?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Depends if I am do I get a reward?"

"You're my Uncle." I told him.

"But I got needs to sweetheart, and I promise to make you feel just as good as your daddy does." At that I visibly flinch and his smile grows wider.

"What, you mean to tell me you come back from the dead and still expect your dad and Uncle to be on their best behavior, sorry sweetheart but with a body like that..." He smiles and shakes his head, at that time the door opens and Rossi and Hotch walk in.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright enough." Rossi says coming to stand in front of me.

"I figured if I talked long enough her bodyguards would come in." Alex says laughing.

"We're leaving." Hotch says looking at me and I nod walking out with Alex shouting at me.

"We will get you, you can be sure of that!" He yells one last time before we head off.

"Hey don't worry sweetheart we won't let them." Morgan says as they walk out and I smile at him.

"I'm not worried." I explain and we all head back to the cars.

\---Back at the office---

"So does that mean you're still in danger?" Garcia asks after we tell her what was said. We're sitting around the round table most of us working on paperwork but some of us talking about what went down at the station.

"Yes, but we aren't going to worry about it until they do something and they can't from inside prison." I tell her but they just look at me.

"That's the problem though it's been proven they can hurt you even from inside prison." Reid says and I look over at him, smiling softly when I see his concern.

"Spence I'll be fine." I tell him and Morgan pipes up.

"Should you even be out on the field if you're in danger?" He asks and then turns his gaze to look at Hotch.

"Yes." I answer before Hotch has a chance.

"Abby..." He starts but I cut him off.

"No Hotch we can't let these guys win and I'm not going to sit by and do nothing." I tell him looking over at him.

"Come again pretty boy?" Morgan asks and Reid glares at him.

"I just said she has a point, it's what they want. It's the way my father acts he wants you to be afraid and to do predictable things that way he has you right where he wants you. However if she moves on and shows him that she's stronger than he may think it might discourage him some." He says and Hotch looks around the room.

"Fine a vote then guys," He starts and everyone looks at him. "anyone who thinks she should break and find a place to hide until this is all over?" He asks and JJ and Garcia raise their hands along with Morgan.

"Ok all think she's strong and needs to stay in the field?" The rest of us raise our hands. "Then it's settled, she stays in the field but only until things go badly." He says and while Morgan, JJ and Garcia don't look too happy about the decision they nod and we continue paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler I have some hard stuff I'm about to throw at you so I'm getting you ready for the blow.


	25. Chapter 25

\---1 year later---

It has been another glorious year with the BAU and things could not have been going better, and by better I mean no one has died and no one has tried to kill us except the unsubs we chase and take down. Jack is 10 and the sweetest boy anyone could ever know and little Henry has just turned 7, I've turned another year older and so has the rest of the team. Everyone was celebrated whether we had a case or not.

"Guys we have another case." JJ says coming down and just as everyone is getting up to head to the round table room when my phone goes off.

"You guys go on ahead." I tell them after they look at me funny and I answer the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Agent Angana." I say walking slowly up the stairs.

"Abby?" Jack asks and I can tell something's wrong, I stop walking.

"What's wrong Jack?" I ask my breathing stops as I try and pick out any familiar sounds other than the young boys breathing.

"Hello Agent Angana." A voice that I don't recognize comes on the phone.

"Who are you, and where are you?" I ask.

"In due time Agent, all you need to know right now are two very simple things. 1) I have both little Henry LaMontagne and the ever so brave Jack Hotchner and 2) If you tell your little team I have them, they will die before you have the chance to save them, I'm always watching Agent don't fail. You will be receiving a text shortly over what I want you to do and when failure to complete any of these tasks will result in either one or both of the boys' immediate termination, are we clear?" He asks.

"Yes." I say shortly.

"Good, now go solve your case." He says before hanging up.

I take a few moments before walking in and talking my place between Hotch and Reid. "So we have a serial rapist here in Virginia, what he does is he rapes his victims and then dismembers them spreading them through out parks and playgrounds." Garcia says and as soon as the first picture shows up turns her head quickly as we see just how banged up these girls really are.

"Alright guys you know the drill work with the local police and control media." Hotch says and everyone disbands, my phone dings in my pocket and I pull it out to see I have a text message.

'Meet at your old house basement just like a good girl, come alone and unarmed. Remember what happens if you don't follow my rules.'

I sigh closing the phone. "Problems?" Aaron asks and I turn and face him.

"A bit of an emergency, I have to go and do something can you cover for me?" I ask.

"Sure." He says as we walk downstairs, I head over to my desk and take out a sheet of paper and a pen and quickly write two words. Handing it over to Spencer I explain what it is.

"I've had an emergency come up Hotch is going to cover for me here is my pager number if you need me." I explain quickly walking to the elevator, as I get on and the door starts to close I see Spencer look up from the paper and look over at me frightened before the door closes and I head down to meet with the kidnapper.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you now hate me. I love you guys thanks for reading I promise to update better.

I pull up outside my old house and sit for about 5 minutes just looking over at my passenger seat staring at my gun wondering if I should bring it or not. 'But he said he'd kill one or both of the boys if you did.' A part of my brain argued. 'But what happens if you need to protect the boys?' Another part asks me and I grab my gun sticking it in my waist band of the back of my pants and pulling my t-shirt over it before getting out of the car.

I walk up to the brick building that I haven't seen in years and see that the big wooden door is open, I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I know I can't stop or the boys will get hurt. I start forward with the lump in my throat getting bigger and bigger and the knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. I take a deep breath as I get to the door and gently push it open. Stepping in I see everything is exactly as we left it, the family photo of when we were once happy is hanging on the far wall to my left. In front of me however I see Jack and Henry tied to two separate chairs facing me with gags in their mouth. My hand reflexively goes to my gun behind me and I see their eyes widen before something hits me over the head.

I hear the gun clatter to the floor and I feel a kick to my side, the gunman didn't hit me hard enough to knock me out just to make me dizzy. I look up to see he is furious, his face is red and his green eyes have fire in them, he says something ans spit flies from his mouth, he then turns and stomps over to where the boys are. I shake my head and try and will the dizziness to go away. He grabs a gun from behind his back and looks at me for a moment before untying Jack and pulling him over in front of where I'm on my knees on the floor. "This is what you get when you don't follow directions." He says right next to my ear, I must have had a small black out because I hadn't even seen him move. I'm vaguely confused before he pulls the gun up and fires it only once. I see Jack and Henry flinch before I see a small red dot appear on Jack's stomach. "Jack!!" I scream and I crawl forward just as he falls catching him before he hits the ground. "Jack! Jack!" I yell as his eyes slid shut, I shake him lightly and his eyes open back up. "I was brave Abby, just like you and Daddy." He says softly and as his eyes slid closed for the last time a soft smile forms on his face. I stare at him a moment mad at myself but mad at the killer mainly before turning to him. "You better hope you kill me," I start tears streaming down my face and my voice catching on every other word. "or I swear I will kill you." I turn back and pull Jack toward me crying harder. "We shall see." He says dragging Henry, a limp Jack and me to the stairs to the basement and throwing us down. I catch Henry and protect him as we fall taking most of the scrapes and bruises. "Is Jack dead?" I hear Henry's small voice ask I pull him close and hold him gently rocking him while whispering. "It's gonna be ok they'll find us." I tell him before we both cry ourselves to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

"Abby I want my mommy." Henry says from in my arms, I've started holding him considering we've been down here for three hours, and it's the only thing that will keep him calm. I gently rock him back and forth petting his hair.

"Shhh, buddy it's ok they'll be here soon. I hope." I say the last part under my breath and continue rocking him.

The door opens at the top of the staircase and he comes barreling down the stairs, yanking us both up and shoving us forward, I hold onto Henry tightly and we half run half fall up the stairs. After we get to the top he puts me on my knees and shoves Henry next to me and puts a gun next to my head. Not three minutes later the door busts open and Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Morgan and Reid file through with guns raised.

"Mommy!" Henry says and I look at Hotch.

"Shoot him Hotch, he can get me but I won't let him get Henry." I tell him evenly and the barrel presses harder on my temple.

"Try me." He says quietly in my ear and I flinch.

"Put the guns down!" He shouts at my team and I've had it, I look over at Rossi and nod slowly, he gets it and when he goes to yell again I shove Henry forward with me and hear a gun go off.

"Henry!" JJ yells and rushes forward but Henry doesn't want to let go of me. I hear Hotch tell people to fan out and I speak before they move.

"Wait, just...just wait please." I say and they nod.

"Henry," I start looking down at him tears welling in my eyes. "I'm sorry Henry I'm so very, very sorry." I tell him and his little 7 year old hands come up and hold my cheeks, I close my eyes and he speaks.

"You're a hero." He says and my eyes snap back open, I stand up and hand him off to his mother before hugging myself.

"No I'm not Henry, I'm a murderer and I'm sorry....I'm...so....I'm...I'm so sorry." I stutter out letting all the tears fall.

"You're not a murderer you saved a life." Hotch says.

"And got another killed." I say just loud enough.

"Baby girl I've never seen you react this way to an unsub." Morgan says and I cry harder.

"H-H-H-Hotch, y-y-you sh-should go down-downstairs." I tell him and as he heads down I look at the others. "I n-n-need to leave." I say about to step forward until I hear Hotch.

"Jack!" He yells and I sob openly and run for the door, I don't even care where I run to I just run.


	28. Chapter 28

I've finally stopped running when I couldn't get enough air. Looking around I see I'm in a park and I sit down and breathe for a moment before pulling out my cell phone.

\---Spencer's POV---

I stood there and watched her run from the house before hearing a noise and turning to see Hotch carrying a limp Jack. I gasp and then feel a hand wrap around my shoulders, I look up to Hotch silently asking the question I already knew the answer to. 

"He's gone." Hotch says so softly it sounds more like the wind then him speaking. I see something in his eyes flash and he looks up with fire in his eyes. "Where is Abby?" He asks and I lean back some because of how much hate I hear.

"She left Aaron." Rossi says.

"She said she did this." Hotch says and I glare at him.

"You honestly think Abby of all people would hurt Jack?" I ask and I look at Jack tears coming to my eyes. "All we need to do is ask her what happened, I'm sure she'll explain." I say choking back the tears. I see Henry wiggle out of his mom's arms and walk over to Hotch, I see Aaron crouch down and Henry puts his hand on his cheek.

"He called her a hero." He says and everyone in the room starts to cry. JJ takes Henry back in her arms and holds him close, Rossi is the only one who is crying silently.

"We need to get her side to this story, Morgan go find her." He tells him and after I give him a brief hug he sets off to do just that.

\---Morgan's POV---

I didn't want to leave Reid there by himself but we did need her side of things, besides it might be easier for her if I ask. I walk for a while before spotting a lone figure on a park bench crying, walking over I place my hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see I'm crying too.

I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "I killed him Derek." Her sobs barely audible because her face is buried in my chest.

"No, no," I start petting her hair. "You didn't kill him." As soon as I finish she shoots up like I've electrocuted her and glares at me.

"You weren't there, you have no idea!" She yells and turns to run but I grab her.

"Then come back and tell us what happened." I say calmly and after a few minutes of crying she nods.

\---20 minutes later---

\---Abby's POV---

Everything is quiet and I hate it, the quiet makes me think of him, think of the small boy that I loved that I couldn't save. I've just told the team what happened and as they sit at the round table quietly soaking in or crying about what I told them I want to scream. I want to tell them to say something, but I can't my mouth feels like it's glued shut and it doesn't help that my section chief continues to glare at me.

I sit at my seat and suddenly feel like I don't belong and then a phone rings, everyone jumps and JJ grabs her phone. "Hello?" She asks and that one sound feels like the breaking of glass. "Yes, we'll do our best." She says and then hangs up.

"That was Strauss she says we have a case." She tells us slowly and everyone stares at her as if she's crazy.

"Are you kidding me!?" I almost yell standing up and pushing the number into the phone that's in the middle of the table.

"Hello?" Strauss' voice comes on and I glare at the phone before speaking.

"We aren't working, we can't none of us will be up to par." I say venom in every word.

"I know what just happened was hard--" She starts but I cut her off.

"No you really don't because you didn't care!" I say and everyone looks at me afraid but I don't even care anymore, even Hotch is looking at me as if he's afraid I'll loose my job.

"Agent Angana--" She starts again but I don't let her talk.

"Jack Hotchner is gone and I and this team will not be up to your expectations if we continue to work, especially not his father. You will give us time off to mourn the loss of an 11 year old who was a fellow agents son." I say standing up a bit straigher, you can see everyone is holding their breath and there is a moment of silence before she comes back.

"Fine 2 weeks." She says and then hangs up, shortly after that I look at the team.

"I'm terribly sorry for the mistake I made costing Jack his life. I know this doesn't even begin to cover it but..." And then I leave the room and head home.

Falling on my bed I cry my heart out as it feels like it's being pulled out of my chest. I don't move from that spot for the next two weeks, not to answer the door not to eat. The only times I have moved was when I needed to go to the bathroom. I wouldn't answer my phone I sat with the windows closed and lights off in silence and didn't move.


	29. Chapter 29

\---Two weeks later---

We're back at work and though we may still all be really upset we do our jobs just like any other day. Thankfully today is a paperwork day so there isn't anywhere we need to be. I'm at my desk working on a case file when I hear my name get called and look over to see Strauss and a tall black haired man with glasses that I don't know. I stand up but don't move for a moment.

"Hello?" I ask looking at the man.

"Hello, we got a call from--" He starts but I remember now and stop him.

"Oh yes, that's right. Please this way." I say taking a deep breath and leading them to the round table room, the only room without cameras or listening devices.

\---Reid's POV---

"Who's he?" I ask looking around and see everyone is staring up there.

"No idea." Hotch says quietly, he's been quiet since we've been back and I understand but I wish we still had our chief back.

"Why is she in there with Strauss?" JJ asks and I look at her.

"Yeah shouldn't she be in there with Hotch?" Morgan asks and I turn to look back toward my sister, I haven't seen her in 2 weeks. At some points over that time I was afraid she had hurt herself.

We all continue to stare at some parts she would nod and there were a few times when she was crying and the guy would place a hand on her shoulder and say something. I look over at Hotch and see he doesn't even look disturbed that someone he doesn't know is touching Abby. I think it's over between them, knowing my sister she believes that herself.

I continue to watch as she nods and takes a folder from the guy before signing it. After that Strauss escorts him out and to the elevator but Abby hasn't come out of the room yet.

The minutes pass before she finally comes out of the room and sits back down at her desk getting to work. Derek comes over and puts a hand on her work and she looks up.

"What was that?" He asks and she just shrugs.

"They just wanted to know what happened." She says softly and then darts her eyes over to Hotch before going back to the ground.

"Oh." He says and then leaves I walk over and give her a hug and she holds on tightly.

"It's ok Abby we're here for the both of you." I tell her so quietly that she's the only one to hear me.

"Thanks Spence." She says and then goes back to working.

"Abby can we talk?" Hotch says a moment later and as she nods they head up to his office.

\---Abby's POV---

"Abby." Hotch starts softly. I keep my head to the floor and he walks over. "Abby, I don't blame you." At this my head snaps up and I stare at him. "Hotch I blame myself." I tell him and he walks over to me, putting a hand on my cheek. "It wasn't your fault, I understand that. Granted I wanted to blame you but I couldn't, I know you tried to protect him. To protect both of them but what happened wasn't your fault." He says and I close my eyes briefly. "Thank you Aaron." I tell him sincerely and before I know what happened he leans down and kisses me. I had missed Hotch and his kisses and so I kissed him back. After the need for air became too much we pulled apart and he put his forehead on mine. "I love you still you know that right?" He asks and I nod. "I love you too Hotch, forever I promise." I tell him and he kisses me again quickly before we pull away and head back downstairs. \---That night--- Everyone has left for the night I gave the excuse of having too much to do and stayed behind. After giving the place one last look I want out and head to my car. I cry the entire way to my destination and as I get there the man I met before meets me there. "You ready?" He asks and I nod going with him.


	30. Chapter 30

\---Rossi's POV---

\---The next morning---

"Anyone seen Abby?" Reid asks and we all look to her desk.

"It's not like her to be this late..." Morgan says and Reid pulls out his phone and dials her number.

"Nothing." He says looking worried before he and I rush to Hotch's office.

He doesn't knock just goes in and we see Strauss is in the room. "That's all Aaron I suggest you inform your team." She says and then leaves, Hotch sighs before running his hands over his face and standing up.

"Get everyone to the round table." He says quietly and we do as he asks.

"What is this Aaron?" I ask him as we walk in last.

"I'll explain." He says walking to the front. "There's no easy way to say this so it's just going to come out: Abby got transferred."

The room goes silent as we all just take in what he says before it erupts into noise. "What there's no way..." Morgan says at the same time that Garcia says.

"That can't be right." As she goes to look on her computer and Reid speak.

"Yes it is." I say and the room calms immediately.

"What do you know Spencer?" Morgan asks him and we all turn to stare at him.

"I know my sister, if she feels that it would be safer or easier for the people she cares about if she left then she'll leave." He says and you can hear how much he wants to cry.

"Where did she transfer to?" I ask Aaron.

"They wouldn't say." He says so I look at Garcia.

"I can't get into her file it...it's really good security." She says and Reid sighs before throwing his head back.

"This is what I was afraid of when she walked in that first day." He says quietly.

\---Flashback---

\---Spencer's POV---

I run to my sister the only other person who didn't think I was a freak because she was just like me. I hadn't seen her since she was younger I briefly take in how beautiful she is before hugging her, as I do there is one thought in my head.

'If something horrible happens, she'll run. Please, oh please don't let her leave me again.' I send up a quiet prayer and we sit at the round table where I pull her close to me and feel whole again.

\---Present---

"Reid you ok?" JJ is asking me and I turn to face her.

"No, I want my sister." I say before getting up and walking out the door and going to sit at her desk I see that nothing is there and I feel the emptiness coming back that not even Derek can fill.

I put my head on her desk and breathe deeply before letting the tears fall. 'Abby, please come back soon. You're the only one that will understand Morgan will try but please, I need my sister.' I pray as I continue to cry. 'First Jack now this...this team is falling apart.' This only makes me cry harder thinking of the only good family I've ever had is now dying.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way her last name is pronounced Ot-tile

\---3rd person POV---

\---3 years without Abby Angana---

The BAU team has added a new member, she's the complete opposite of Spencer Reid's younger sibling. This 5' 5" black haired olive skinned woman is a flirty woman who loves Hotch almost as much as Abby did. Raven Ottile looks at Hotch the same way Abby used to, has the same eyes too but Hotch ignores her. It's not that he doesn't want the attention he is getting from the green woman, he just doesn't want it from this green eyed woman.

They have another case this one was one of the few easy cases they've had in the past three years, it was about a pyromaniac who was killing because he loved listening to the sound of people screaming as they burn. His name was Jacob Matthews he was a 36 year old janitor who hated people because they treated him horribly.

As they return to headquarters to finish their paper work each is in their own mind all but Raven thinking about one person: Abby. David Rossi thinks he should have seen it coming and should have stopped it. Derek Morgan is upset that she left Spencer hurt and broken. JJ thinks of her as a hero and misses her friend terribly. Spencer Reid misses his little sister and is hating himself for not stopping her. Aaron Hotchner is blaming himself, thinking that it's his fault she left because he didn't tell her he blame her sooner. They all imagine the 'what if's...' the ones that say.

'What if it were me in her shoes?' or 'What if I had stopped her?', 'What if I had seen it sooner?' Raven tries to make them happy but she'll never be able to and she knows it somehow.

She knows something is wrong though no one will tell her what it is, it's become like a silent agreement never to talk about Abby or Jack. They don't want to open wounds that will already hurt.

\---4 years without Abby---

Spencer almost died last week he got shot in the back and everyone freaked out, well everyone but Raven who didn't understand why they were more depressed than usual that day and didn't want to leave the hospital for even a moment, she left at one point and that's when they had their talk.

"We don't ever tell her about Abby." Agent Hotchner said and the others nodded.

"But Hotch she loves you so much." Derek said trying to lighten the mood, it got half a smile from JJ, Reid and Rossi and only a playful glare from Hotch until he turned serious.

"I don't like her." Aaron said.

"We know that Aaron he was just messing with you." Rossi defended and Reid sighs before speaking.

"I miss her." THe rest of the team nods just before Raven comes back in.


	32. Chapter 32

\---Year 5 without Abby Angana the day of Jack's death---

\---JJ's POV---

I got a call from Strauss asking us to help with a case so I gathered the team and she was on speaker explaining.

"I assume you all have heard the reports of the missing boys?" She asks and everyone answers in the affirmative. "Good because he's not from here and the FBI team in Guam needs your help." She says.

"We have a team in Guam?" Morgan asks and Raven giggles I roll my eyes wishing not for the first time that Abby was back.

"Yes they will meet you in California you need to go now, I've sent the info to Agent Garcia." She says.

"I have them." Garcia replies and with that Strauss tells us bye.

"Garcia send those to our pads and let's get moving you can brief us on the plane since she did such an excellent job." She nods and everyone moves to head off to the plane. I see Raven touch Hotch's arm and see him tense before she removes it and he carries on. I feel bad for the guy, he lost two of the most important people in his life in the span of 3 weeks.

As we get on the plane Garcia debriefs us. "Ok lovelies so this one is going to suck. What she sent me and what I sent you says that these boys were kidnapped, raped and then found dismembered in different cities where he would then wait a week before taking another kid. They have a suspect who they honestly believe is the guy but he fled from Guam to California, his name is Jorge Mendez he is a 34 year old social worker. Guys some of these pictures are..."

"We know Garcia, what else do we know?" Hotch asks.

"That the boys range from 7-11 in age but that's all she gave me she said we could get the rest when you guys get to California and talk to the other team. Oh she also told me to tell you that their section chief is taking point."

"That's fine I don't want point on this case." Hotch says and everyone nods except Raven.

"But I think you'd be great at it, you're certainly strong enough to handle it, especially since you don't have kids of your own." She says and Garcia gasps going wide eyed, Reid moves away from Hotch and Rossi and Morgan go with him, Hotch looks like he's going to explode and I move to sit next to Morgan and Reid and that's when Rossi talks.

"Aaron...come sit next to me." He says and Hotch gets up quickly and moves and Rossi looks at the camera. "Thank you Garcia we should be there in a couple hours." He says and she nods before logging off.

"Hotch..." Reid says and Hotch looks over at him from his seat next to the window, tears stream down his face and Reid sighs as the three of us move onto the couch just across from them. "She didn't mean it, but I think unless you want to keep that from happening again we have to tell her." He says calmly and Hotch sighs.

"Fine, JJ you do it." He says and I nod slowly motioning for Raven to sit across the aisle from where the 5 of us are sitting.

"Ok so here's what happened..." I tell her going into detail about everything that happened five years ago like it happened yesterday.

\---2 hours later---

I am just getting done explaining what happened when the fasten seat belt sign comes on. "I'm sorry." She says as she can see all but Rossi and Morgan are now crying.

"You didn't know just don't do it again." Rossi says sternly and she nods.

"I won't I swear." She says and we nod getting off the plane thirty minutes later.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys last chapter for the night expecting a blizzard.

\---Police station---

\---Rossi's POV---

Getting inside Aaron explains who we all are and Jacob the Chief leads us back to where four other people are in the room one woman and two men, they are all listening to a phone call and so because we don't want to interrupt we wait on them to finish however we do get to hear the conversation.

"Why won't you tell me what's up with you, you're like this every year on the same day." The voice on the phone says.

"I am not telling you what happened that day Kit Kat, I don't want to talk about it, it was five years ago. Drop it, we have children to find and find out where that other team is we need help. Also find out who the team is before they get here would you."

"You just don't want it to be the team with that guy or your brother." We hear and we also hear a growl.

"Kids Kathrine there are kids, focus on them you can tease me after the case."

"Yes boss." We hear Kathrine say and then she hangs up.

\---Abby''s POV---

I hang up with Kat and rub my temples. "Every year, every year it's the same question. I will tell you when I'm ready and now isn't that time I wish she would understand that." I say and Alex puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mean to keep you from being mad at her or anything boss but, the other team is here." He says and I sigh happily.

"Finally I thought you guys would nev--" I stop as I turn around and see who it is and then back up quickly. "This day just gets better and better doesn't Aaron?" I say and I see him nod slowly.

"Wait you know these guys Abby?" Christian asks and I nod.

"SSA Christian Rodriguez and Alexander Romero this is my old team. Section Chief Aaron Hotchner, SS agents Jenifer Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and oh you added someone new. Hello we haven't met my name is Section Chief Abby Angana." I say sticking out my hand to a raven haired woman.

"My name's Raven, are you the same Abby that got-" 

"Raven!" Reid snaps and I look at her horrified before turning to the team.

"You told her, look I know she's a team mate but..."

"We had to she misspoke on the plane and Hotch was pretty upset." JJ says and I nod already knowing what she might have said.

"Ok then, Aaron do you want point?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Figured, if it helps I don't want it either, let's get started I'll assume Garcia filled you in?" I ask and Reid steps up.

"Five years Abby I haven't...we haven't seen you in five years can we at least take five minutes?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, I did what I did for the good of all of you. I'd like to not talk about why I left." I said then told Alex to get them briefed on what we already knew then I went to make a phone call.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads and comments and kudos you know who you are and I love you! <3

\---Alex's POV---

I pushed the button to call Kathrine back home and she answered immediately. "I'm here lovelies what can I do for you?" She asks.

"Is Abby on the phone with you?" I ask.

"No, aw no she's not calling him is she?" She asks and I sigh as one of her old friends I believe she said his name was David Rossi speaks.

"Yeah we hate him she always calls him when we have a problem to 'see if he might know where to find him' or 'see if he knows who it is' it's ridiculous." Christian tells him and their one friend leaves but I see him stop right outside the door.

"And then she always comes in different, I hate him!" Kat says and I sigh.

"You know we've tried everything Kitty we can't stop her." I tell her hurting for my friend who doesn't deserve the treatment she gets.

"Who is it?" The dorky looking one asks.

"A guy prison named William she won't even tell us how she knows him." Christian complains and everyone's eyes go big, dorky ran out and got their friend.

"Hotch stop her she's talking to William!" He yells and the guy runs down the hall toward her grabbing her phone and hanging up.

"What was that for?!" She yells and we all go over to where they are.

"You were talking to William what is wrong with you?!" Dorky yells at her.

"It was for a--" 

"I don't care! After all he has done to you, does your team even know what he's done? I'm guessing not or you wouldn't be allowed to talk to him." He finishes.

"Reid it was for--" He cuts her off and pushes her against a wall.

"I don't care what it was for you could've been hurt!" He yells as we pull him off her.

"Stop boys he won't hurt me." She says.

"He shoved you against a wall." I tell her.

"I know but he won't hurt me." She says again and as we let go he runs to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Si prega di tornare a casa abbiamo bisogno di te." (Please come home we need you.) He tells her and Christian and I look at each other before clearing our throats.

"We have a case." I say and she nods walking back with us and telling tthem what we knew about the killer which apparently is what their tech analyst told them.


	35. Chapter 35

\---20 minutes later---

\---Abby's POV---

"He's come he's killed and now we have to wait!" I yell as we get a call saying they found the pieces of a boy that went missing 2 weeks ago. "Dang it!" I yell and then I look out the window and see the parents show up in the station.

"Abby--" Alex starts.

"I got it Alex." I say breathing deeply and then head out to meet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan, I'd like to talk to you." I start leading them to a couple of chairs.

"Has there been any word on Bobby?" Mrs. Duncan asks as they sit down.

"Yes ma'am there has been." I start slowly before tears spring to my eyes. "I am so, so very sorry for your loss." I say and Mrs. Duncan breaks into tears as my own roll down my cheeks. "But I guarantee you we will get him."

I left them to cry over their son and headed to my team.


	36. Chapter 36

"Garcia I need you to give me everything you have on this man, nothing gets left."

"Sure thing be back in a jiff."

"Wait, did he use a card to get inside the U.S.?" I ask and hear some buttons.

"Yeah under the name Jeffery Vasquez." She says and I think for a moment.

"This says he was a teacher Garcia check with every school and see if any new teachers have been hired in the last 2 months." Reid says and I look at him wide eyed.

"Gotcha that'll take me a bit, anything else lovelies?"

"No thank you Garcia." Hotch tells her.

"2 months, he's only been here one." Alex says and Reid nods but Rossi speaks.

"Some will hire you if you're out of state or town, they just have to have the papers and be able to see you; and with today's technology it's not hard." He says and I nod.

"Alright now that all we have to do is wait..." Derek says sitting across from me. "You boys think you can give us a bit?" He says to my team and they nod.

"We'll go get lunch." They say before walking out and I take a deep breath as my team and the new lady sit down.

"So we gonna talk about the fact that you ran away?" Reid says angry.

"I was hoping not to." I say.

"Well too bad you left us Abby." He says before switching languages. "You wamshiya." (You left him.)

The new girl looks confused while everyone else is just wondering what he said.

"Yena obonakala enza emihle." (He seems to be doing fine.) I tell him back while slightly nodding toward the new one who keeps stealing glances at him.

Spencer laughs loudly and now everyone is wondering what I said. "Et esse simul haerent." (She thinks they're together.) He tells the others and now just Hotch and Raven look confused while the rest laugh.

"Do they always do this?" She leans over and whispers to him and that makes people laugh more.

"Et tamen te amat." (He still loves you.) Rossi says before going to English. "We all do."

"Thanks guys but I can't and I'm not coming back."

"Why?" Hotch asks and I don't look at him.

"This is my punishment for failing." I tell him and the room goes quiet. I hear someone move and I'm turned and kneeling in front of me is Hotch.

"No one in this room blames you." He says putting a hand on my cheek.

"He was counting on me Aaron." I tell him and from the corner of my eye Raven looks mad but upset at the same time.

Aaron sighs and then hugs me, petting my hair he whispers. "Please come home, it's not the same without you there and we all miss you." 

"I'll think about it, that's the best I can give you right now." I tell him hugging back and I feel him nod.

"It's enough for now."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OM So very very sorry!!

We get a call from Garcia after lunch and Morgan answers. "Yeah what's up Garcia."

"So Reid was right but there have only been four schools that have hired new teachers in the past 2 months."

"He worked middle school." I inform her and there is some tapping before she comes back.

"Ok so now there are two and they're both here in Virginia." She says.

"Well looks like we're going home." Dave says.

"What schools?" I ask getting slightly worried.

"Graham Park and Potomac middle school." She says and my eyes shoot to Hotch and JJ before dropping back.

"We're on our way, do not tip them off I don't want this guy running." I tell her standing up and we all move to take Hotch's jet.

\---In the air---

"JJ, Hotch, Christian, Rossi and I will head to Graham Park the rest of you head to Potomac." I say and everyone nods. "JJ, Hotch you guys gonna be ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's been a while but...yeah." Hotch says.

"Hotch if I need to take Morgan I can." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No it's ok." He says pulling out his phone.

"Alright then, Alex be sure to show the rest of the team who we're looking for in case you guys get split up." I tell him and he nods. A few minutes later my phone dings.

'Thank you for getting me away from Raven.'---AH

I read the text and laugh a little, adding in Morgan, Rossi, Reid, JJ and Garcia to our conversation.

'What Aaron don't like the attention?'---AA

Their phones go off and they look at the text, Morgan smirks, JJ tries to hide a chuckle and Reid smiles brightly.

'Why did we hire her again?'---DR

'Because we needed another teammate after ours up and walked out.'---SR

'You still going to be mad at me for that I apologized.'---AA

'Yes!'---Everyone

I see the text and flinch. 'Sorry.'---AA

'That doesn't cut it baby girl we miss you, are you staying?'---PG

'I don't know, I don't think I should...'---AA

'How come?'---JJ

'Cause not everyone wants me here.'---AA

'Who?'---AH

My gaze turns to where Raven is currently glaring at me and I go back to typing. 'Well your new teammate seems thrilled with my being here, especially after you hugged me Aaron.'---AA

'Don't worry about her, she's harmless and just jealous that Hotch doesn't like her as much as he loves you.'---DM

'Morgan!'---AA

'Hate to break up this chat but I have work to do.'---PG

'Yup if we spend anymore time on here people will start asking questions.'---AA

We all end up getting off just as the plane touches down and we head in separate directions. 

\---The school---

"Why did you pick this school Abby?" Christian asks and I stare at my old team for a moment before looking out the window and answering.

"We're familiar with it." I tell him and the car ride goes dead silent the rest of the trip.

Pulling up we hop out and walk to the front desk, they let us see the principle easily with our badges and as we head to his office I start to talk.

"Sir we're aware that you hired some new teachers over the past couple of months is that true?" 

"Yes we hired three of them."

"Do you know this man?" Hotch asks pulling out a picture of our unsub.

"Yeah Jimmy I hired him from out of state, why is there something wrong."

"The man you hired is wanted in Guam for kidnapping children for a week and then killing them." Christian says and I stare at him.

"Can you tell us what room number he's in?" I ask trying to get the principle out of shock.

"303." He says and we all head down that way with Hotch taking the lead.

Walking in I see our unsub standing in front of the students. "Mom!" I hear a small voice say and turn to see Henry walking up the isle closest to our bad guy.

Jorge turns and as he sees me grabs Henry by the arm and pulls a gun. "Christian get these kids out of here." I tell him as we drew our weapons.

"Tell them to put the guns down Abby or I'll kill him." He says and I flashback briefly seeing Jack instead of Henry and I immediately drop my weapon.

"There now let the boy go Jorge." I tell him as I slowly watch the others lower theirs, I see Henry is crying and I look at JJ.

"No, you know what I think it's time you learned I can get away with it." He says cocking his gun.

He looks at Henry briefly and I pull out another side pistol I had tucked away and pull the trigger. A shot rings out and Jorge falls on top of Henry, neither move and I freak out.

"Henry!" I call running over, I push Jorge off of the boy and see him sit up. "Are you ok?" I ask and he nods hugging me tightly.

JJ runs over and grabs her son hugging him close to her and smiles at me, I pull out my phone and call the other team telling them what happened.

\---Dinner that night---

We all went out for dinner that night and we are laughing and having a great time. My team is getting along great with Hotch's and we're swapping stories, during a quiet moment however Raven speaks.

"So how did it feel?" She asks and I look at her.

"To kill someone?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No to see it happening again." She says and I freeze.

"I'm serious how did it feel to know that you almost shot another agents son." She says and I snap.

"I never shot Jack!" I say defensively and my team looks at me strangely.

"That's not the way they tell it, he died on your watch in my book that's as bad. I mean maybe if you had followed--"

"Enough!" Aaron says loudly and the table goes quiet, I look down at my plate and try and hide my tears.

"Et ignore." (Ignore her.) I hear Reid say and I look up at him with tears on my cheeks. He glares at Raven before moving to me.

"We know the truth and she will be punished for what she did." He says and I see the old team nod.

Reid hugs me tightly and I hug back. "I swear I didn't..." I trail off and Hotch stands up looking at Raven who gives him a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to know, I figured JJ would have been mad at her but she didn't seem like it and you know I love Henry." 

"Of course I'm not mad she saved his life!" JJ says coming to stand behind me, Morgan and Rossi get up to and then I feel Rossi pull me up and into a hug.

"It's ok, it's ok." He says petting my hair and after a bit I stop crying. "Vos postulo ut revertatur necesse est te in hac turma." (You need to come back we need you on this team.) He says and I sigh before nodding.

"Si tamen illa relinquit redibo." (I'll come back but only if she leaves.) I say and I see Morgan lean and whisper something in Hotch's ear.

"That can be done." He says and I nod.

"It'll take time." I tell him and he nods as we all say goodbye and then disperse to our homes.


	38. Chapter 38

\---Five months later---

\---Spencer's POV---

"What's wrong with you, you don't seem happy?" Morgan asks me and I turn to face him smiling slightly.

"Of course I'm glad she's coming back but I'm just worried." I tell him and he sits down next to me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"About what?" He asks and I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Did we push her to come back? What happens if she's not ready to face everything again?"

"Because of what happened with Jack?" He asks and I nod. "Then we help her get through it, we show her that we don't hold her accountable for anything that happened that day."

"Will that work?" I ask looking up at him.

"Reid she's gonna be fine, she has a family here. A family I might add that missed her and didn't want her to go in the first place remember. We're all going to be here for her no matter how much time it takes her." He says and I smile and reach up kissing him lightly.

"Thank you Morgan." I tell him and he smiles.

"Anytime pretty boy any idea when she's coming back?" He says and I shake my head before I lean my head back on his shoulder, glad to have someone there these last few years without my sister. I don't know how I would have made it without Morgan.

\---Abby's POV---

Home the word sounded fantastic and as I step into the FBI headquarters in Quantico I smile brightly glad to finally be...home.

I step off the elevator and almost get tackled to the ground by a peppy Garcia, who then proceeds to squeal in my ear and jump up and down slightly.

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" She squeals and I chuckle hugging her back.

"I'm back Garcia and you're going to kill me if you keep cutting off my airway." I tell her and she backs up.

"I'm sorry it's just...YOU'RE BACK!" She yells and then drags me into the bullpen.

"SHE'S BACK!" She yells loudly and I flinch as I see everyone jump and then look over.

JJ is the first to react and she runs over and hugs me tightly, I hug back and hold on for a while. "Alright JJ I have to breathe." I tell her chuckling and she backs off.

I look over at Spencer and he smiles brightly before walking over and hugging me tightly. I bury my face in his neck and squeeze tightly knowing I missed my brother.

"I'm sorry Spence, you forgive me?" I ask and when he nods I feel something wet hit the back of my neck.

"Course I do, you're my little sister." He says all choked up and I feel tears spring to my eyes.

"Thanks Spence." I tell him hugging him tighter.

"Alright, alright time to share." Morgan says after another full minute of hugging. Spencer and I laugh a wet laugh before pulling apart and I hug Morgan.

"Hey nice to have you back." He says.

"Thanks, you've been taking care of my brother right?" I ask.

"Of course." He says and I smile brightly at him.

"Thanks Morgan." I tell him and when he backs off, I hug Rossi.

"So did any of you know I was coming today?" I ask after hugs and look around to see everyone shaking their heads.

"Hotch is in his office." Garcia says and I chuckle before looking up at his closed door, suddenly fearing whether or not he actually wants me back.

"Go up, he's missed you." Rossi says and I look over.

"You a mind reader now Ross?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I wish, it would make catching bad guys easier." He says and I smile before looking back up at Hotch's office and walking up the steps.

I take a deep breath at the door and knock lightly. "Come in." I hear from the other side and I open the door and come in closing it behind me I just stand there.

He's sitting behind his desk working on paper work before he looks up and freezes. "Abby?" He asks and I nod.

"Hey Hotch." I say and he's up and in front of me before I can blink.

"When did you get in?" He asks.

"This morning, I've already seen the team and they wanted me to come and see you." I tell him and he hugs me.

"It's good to have you back Abby, we missed you." He says and I sigh happy that he doesn't seem to still be mad at me.

"So you're not mad? You still want me around?" I ask and he hugs me tightly.

"Of course I still want you around. Abby I was never mad at you, I knew it wasn't your fault." He tells me and i close my eyes and thank every god I've ever heard of.

"Thank you Aaron." I tell him quietly.

"Absolutely." He says hugging me tight one more time before pulling back and looking at me. "Ready to get back to work?" He asks and I nod vigorously.

"Absolutely!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have a question for you because this is the last chapter :( I know I'm sad thinking about that but here's my question should I make another criminal minds story that's like a sequel to this one or should I just leave it like this?

\---5 years later---

It's been five years and things have gone smoothly, well as smoothly as they can working with the FBI. Currently I am getting all dressed up to go to the awards ceremony, Strauss didn't tell us who was getting the award or even what the award would be just that we needed to look nice. I don't have time to look in the mirror before there is a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I call out knowing it's only Aaron coming to take me to headquarters.

He walks in and just stares at me for a moment. "Wow." He whispers and I look him over, he's wearing his normal dark black suit with a black tie and a pristine white dress shirt.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I tell him giggling and walking over.

"You look incredible." He says and I smile.

"I thought that's what the 'wow' was for." I tease and he shakes his head smiling and leads me over to my floor length mirror.

He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, I look in the mirror at myself and I smile brightly. I had Garcia help me pick out the dress a few days ago and she told me purple was my color. I didn't believe her that day but staring at the ankle length deep purple dress on me I have to admit it looks pretty amazing. I smile brightly and tilt my head back.

"What can I say Garcia has good taste." I tell him and he leans down and kisses me softly. "Aaron if we don't go we'll be late." I tell him after I break the kiss.

"We don't have to go." He says and I chuckle.

"We'll never hear the end of it if we don't." I tell him kissing him one more time before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

"Fine, but can we at least ditch early?" He asks and I laugh.

"We'll see, if you behave." I tell him and he groans.

"Do I have to?" He whines and I laugh again.

"Aaron you sound like you're five." I tell him looking behind me, he sticks his tongue out and I laugh some more before he opens the car door to let me in. "Oh look you are a gentleman." I tease and he glares slightly.

\---Headquarters---

We walk in a few minutes late and see Strauss is still going on about the person she's going to give the award to, I sit next to Morgan and Hotch sits down next to me in the overly packed room.

"Well look who showed up late, have a little fun before the awards ceremony?" Morgan whispers and I elbow him in the ribs. "Ow!" He says a bit loudly causing a few people to look at him funny.

"...this agent has given their all to make the best out of this world even when the world was against them, I'd like you to please help me welcome to the stage...Aaron Hotchner!" She calls and the room erupts in claps and cheers.

I look over at Aaron and smile brightly before gently shoving him toward the stage. "Go get em." I tell him and he smiles before walking up.

\---Afterwards---

The awards took a bit longer than planned but after we were finally able to leave the team headed to Rossi's for dinner and good wine. Walking in I smile brightly and hug Rossi, who I have gotten much closer with over the past five years.

"It smells delicious dad." I tell him and he smiles brightly.

"Thank you, now I have a question for you. I have to talk to Aaron can you make the salad?" He asks and I nod.

"Sure go ahead." I tell him heading and getting out everything I need.

A few minutes later Garcia and JJ walk in and i smile and give them a hug just as I finish making the salad. "Where are the boys?" I ask.

"Out there talking with the other boys." JJ tells me and we sit at the table and just chat.

"I gotta tell you, you look fantastic in that dress." Morgan says coming in a little while later and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Morgan what can I say Garcia has good taste in clothing." 

"That's right and you remember that." She says and we laugh.

"Uh oh I hear laughter what are you planning?" Spencer says coming in with Rossi and Aaron.

"Hey I wasn't planning anything, why do you always think I'm planning something?" I ask as he hugs me.

"Cause that's what you do. You look beautiful tonight if I haven't told you already." He says and I laugh.

"Thanks Spence, don't look too bad yourself big brother." I say taking in his black tux with a black bow tie.

"Not my idea I hate dressing up like a penguin." He says and I laugh.

"Let me guess you made him?" I ask turning to Morgan who nods.

"What can I say I couldn't let him wear jeans and a t-shirt what if he had won the award?" He defends and I chuckle shaking my head as Spencer punches him lightly in the arm and Morgan drapes an arm around him.

I see Reid smile while looking up at him and Hotch comes over and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "I gotta talk to you." He whispers in my ear and I nod standing up and following him into the living room.

"I don't even know how to begin." He says and I stare at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well...ok. You are a fantastic woman, you're brave and you aren't afraid to say what you really think and I love you. I don't want to sound cliche or cheesy so I'm just going to ask." He says and I stare at him confused before he gets down on one knee and pulls out a simple shiny black box.

"I love you, and I've already asked your dad about this and your brother. I want to be with you, will you marry me?" He asks opening the box to show me a simple silver ring but it has a ruby red diamond in the middle surrounded by small green diamonds.

I gasp and stare at him. "Of course I will Aaron." I say completely happy, as he slides it on and stand up I wrap my arms around his neck and hear a bunch of clapping, looking up I see our friends standing there with big smiles and I look at dad and Spencer and mouth a small 'thank you' they nod and I hug Aaron tighter.

"I already have everything planned." Garcia says taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"After dinner Garcia." Dad says and I shoot him a grateful look as we sit down. I stare at my right hand and I see a hand cover mine, looking up I see Aaron smiling down at me.

"Thank you." He whispers before kissing me gently, I hear a wolf whistle and throw my napkin in the direction of Morgan before wrapping my arms around Aaron's neck.

"Thank you." I whisper after he breaks the kiss and then I turn to look at Morgan. "You shut up." I tell him and everyone laughs.

During dinner I look around and I finally see my family, for the first time I have a family that loves me and that I love, and who will have my back no matter what. I look over at Aaron and smile even brighter knowing I know will forever be able to see that wonderful Hotchner smile that he seems to save just for me. I lay my head on his shoulder and look around with one thought: Yeah life is pretty good and it can't get any better than this.


End file.
